Part of the Pack
by EternalDay
Summary: Omegas have become increasingly more valuable and rare causing it to be against the law to harm one. So when two rivaling packs accidentally send an unknowing Omega over a cliff what will happen when the Omega imprints on one of his Alpha saviors, and why is he denying it? SASUNARU fic! Alpha/Sasuke Omega/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE IT'S FALLINGDAE!**

 **I'm sure you want an explanation for the super long delay in writing stories and why I have a new account now.**

 **Well, long story short my account was hacked and I couldn't get into it because they also hacked my email. I gave up and eventually forgot about the story. Well, the other day I was reading through my documents on my laptop and came across this one! I decided to start it up again because like all of you, i really love the story and want to continue it!**

 **thank you all for not giving up on me!**

Chapter One

The sun baked down on the opposing packs, as they glared at each other from either sides of the road, the hatred radiating off of every one of them practically visible in the air. Sweat dripped from their brows and sizzled onto the pavement as a buzzard appeared over the large cliff face that rose from the left side of road. On the other side was a steep canyon ending in a rushing ravine. Suigetsu looked over the side of the railing and gulped. "You think we could've picked a better place for this?"

"Shut up, idiot, and pay attention!" Karin glared down at the silver haired man from her spot on top of the van where she aimed her large automatic at the seemingly empty road ahead. "They'll be here any minute."

Groaning, Suigetsu hoisted his gun back up and aimed it at the road.

Inside the van, Neji ran his thumb over the red button he held in his hand.

"Hey man, can you stop doing that? You're making me nervous." Kiba swallowed thickly as he stared at Neji's hand.

"What? It's only the trigger for the bomb." Neji smirked and shoved the button into Kiba's hand who yelped and jumped in his seat. "Hold this, I'm gunna go check on it."

"Check on the bomb? Nothing could've happened to it in the last ten minutes!"

"I know, but I had to put it together quickly on the way here, and since they're clearly running late I have some time to tweak it a little. Just whatever you do, don't. push. that. button."

Kiba's eyes widened and Akamaru whined in the seat behind him, Neji chuckled and opened the door to the van to jump down. It was quiet; the only sound was of Neji's footsteps as he walked up to the bomb placed in the middle of the road a few hundred yards out. On the other side of the road, Deidara grimaced at the long-haired twit. "What the hell is he doing?"

"Heh, maybe he's taking his bomb back so you can put yours up." Hidan smirked from his lounging spot on the hood of the Jeep. Deidara turned the direction of his glare and his gun over to the lazy bastard.

"Don't make fun of him, Hidan," Pain stood outside the passenger's door, his gaze never moving from the back of the opposing gang member in front of them. "After all, it's not Deidara's fault that they got here first and placed their bomb before ours."

"Tch," Deidara returned his attention to the road. "I bet it isn't even a good bomb and that's why he's going to fix it, kiddy amateur. God this sucks! Why the hell do we have to work together with this newby pack?"

Pain sighed, "We're not working together. It was Itachi's idea to team up with his brother's pack to stop these guys. Otherwise we would both be outnumbered by their firepower."

"Yeah and Sasuke's pack is actually pretty good considering they've only been together for a year-"

"Shut up Tobi, no one asked you." Hidan knocked the windshield of the Jeep with his elbow where Tobi sat just inside in the driver's seat. "God I hope this ends quick, I'm roasting out here."

Neji Bit his upper lip as he rearranged some plugs inside the bomb's shell then he nodded and closed it back up, dusting his hands off as he stood from the pavement. In the distance, a car came speeding down the road with the roar of its engine echoing off the canyon walls. Neji turned and ran back to their van just as Sasuke and Itachi turned and went back to their own packs. "Karin," Sasuke now stood with his back against the front of the van and his gun pointed at the car that was still far out into the distance. "Can you see if it's them?"

Karin looked into her viewfinder at the magnified image of the car, but just as she was about to make out who it was, the car swerved off the pavement and onto the dirt causing a big dust cloud to cover the car.

"Shit! He's smart!" She said. The car moved back onto the road, the dust lifting into the air just as it disappeared in the curve of the road that the cliff obstructed from the packs' view. "Damnit! I wasn't able to tell! But I'm assuming it's one of their scouts since it's just one car with one person in it."

"Okay everyone!" Itachi hollered from their side of the road. "Since it's a scout we need to stop the car before it hits the bomb. He'll come up on us quick when he rounds the curve so aim for the tires to send him over the cliff."

"Is that what you want to do, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked, as he came up beside his leader.

"Itachi and I thought this might happen, we planned for it."

Suigetsu nodded and motioned for Kiba come out of the car and help shoot.

The car was close enough that music could be heard blasting from the stereo, and then it rounded the curve and the packs open fired. Karin aimed for the driver's head and her eyes widened. "Stop! Don't shoot!" But it was too late. The car was swerving when a bullet pierced its front left tire sending it flying over the edge of the cliff and tumbling down the side. "You idiots! That was an Omega in the car!" Karin screamed as she jumped down from the van. All eyes widened as everyone dropped their guns and ran to the side of the canyon. The car rolled and flipped over boulders until it was finally stopped by a cluster of trees that hung fifty feet above a ninety-degree drop into the ravine.

Sasuke and Itachi jumped over the railing and began to slide down the steep side of the canyon. Pain and Suigetsu told the other's to stay as they both jumped after the leaders. The two brothers halted their increasingly speedy slide by grabbing onto the trunk of a smaller tree that the car hand flipped over just before stopping. Suigetsu and Pain stopped right behind them. "Think he's alive?" Suigetsu asked.

"He's alive, I can smell him." Sasuke tried to make out where the Omega was in the banged up car but there was no one visible from where the four of them stood.

"This thing's gunna blow." Itachi nodded towards the gasoline dripping from the bottom of the car and running down the trunk of a tree, he sniffed at the noxious fumes in the air, "We need to be quick, let's go." The four let go of the tree and slid down, the car groaned as they landed on its side.

Pain punched out the last remaining pieces of the driver's window and they looked in. A blond haired boy sat in the driver's seat, but his upper body was slumped sideways, lying across the seat divider, he didn't move. Itachi reached in and grabbed the boy's arm, hoisting him into a sitting position. Sasuke grabbed his torso and together they tugged, but the boy wouldn't budge. "Shit, look." Suigetsu motioned at the front end of the car where it was folded in on itself pinning the boy's legs beneath it.

"You two get in, we'll pull." Sasuke ordered as Suigetsu and Pain jumped into the window and crouched above the boy. A high-pitched whining noise that sounded like a teakettle resounded in the air.

"We need to hurry!" Itachi yelled.

"Okay on three!" Sasuke gripped the boy's torso harder, "One, two, three!"

Pain and Suigetsu strained and lifted the front of the car off the boy's legs and Itachi and Sasuke pulled him up and out of the car. Sasuke took the boy into his arms and jumped off the car, running towards a mass of boulders to the left. Itachi helped the other two out of the car and they followed Sasuke, the high-pitched noise now ringing in their ears. Sasuke ran behind the boulders and threw himself over the Omega as the others jumped over as well and tried as much as they could to cover the Omega with their own bodies just as the high-pitched noise stopped and the car exploded into a mass of fire and whizzing parts. Sasuke felt as the boy beneath them gasped awake from the loud noise and then screamed when fire licked its way around the boulders and scorched them with its heat. Gritting his teeth at the pain, Sasuke leaned more on top of the boy employing all of his weight so that not one flame could brand itself onto the Omega's skin. The noise and flames receded back towards the car and the group lifted themselves onto their knees just in time to see the now char-coaled trees give way and what was left of the car go falling down into the ravine.

The four breathed heavily, eyes wide as they stared at the wreckage around them. Pain patted out a flame on Suigetsu's shoulder, but it was the gurgling cough that made them turn their attention back to the Omega who was struggling to breath around the blood in his mouth and the already crusted blood in his nose. Itachi lifted the boy's head and patted his back as the boy spewed blood onto his lap. Sasuke couldn't tell exactly where all the blood came from, but the boy was practically covered with it, so the next move was getting him back up the canyon.

Hollers came from the road far above so Suigetsu went up from around the boulders to wave at the worried pack members on the road and yell for them to lower a rope. "Hold on, don't pass out." Itachi snapped his fingers in front of the boy's face causing his drooping eyes to li once again.

"Okay guys come on, I got the rope." Suigetsu waved them over.

The climb back up was difficult but speedy, as the boy's eyelids grew ever lower by the second. They worked their way up by Itachi holding the boy against his side, as a parent would hold their child, and grabbing the rope with his other hand. Sasuke was next in the line, pushing on his brother's back to help him move up the steep cliff and make sure the Omega didn't fall out of his grasp, Suigestsu and Pain were behind him making sure Sasuke didn't fall whenever his hand strayed from the rope.

The second they reached the railing they were swarmed by the other pack members who grabbed Itachi and practically lifted him over the railing. With the other three safely on the road as well, Itachi laid the Omega on the pavement where they could assess the damage. Karin bent down next to him and squinted her eyes, she moved her hand down to the boy's right leg and lifted a stray piece of cloth revealing a large jagged glass shard embedded within his leg. "Kiba, your belt, hurry."

Kiba hastily removed his belt and handed it to Karin who quickly tied it tightly around the boy's upper thigh just above the shard. The boy had lifted his head off the ground to groggily look at what she was doing, but his eyes stung as blood dripped into them. He hissed and rubbed at his eyes then hissed again when a searing pain came from his hand. Karin ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt and grabbed the boy's hand as she pressed cloth to his forehead. "Hold this Kiba, and keep pressure on it." She turned to Sasuke with a clenched jaw. "We need to get him home and fast, before he bleeds out-"

"Uh, guys we have a problem." All heads turned to Tobi who was pointing towards the road where a swarm of cars raced towards them.

"Shit, right now?" Hidan cocked his gun, "This time it's them for sure."

Itachi looked over at Sasuke, "Tobi will take on of you and the Omega in our car to whoever's hideout is the closest. And the rest of us will finish up here."

"How?" Kiba asked from his spot by the Omega, "The only way back to our place is by going in the direction they are coming."

"We can use the bomb." Neji said.

"No, that bomb is too big." Deidara argued, "I'm guessing you were planning on it taking them out and the cliff side, sending boulders falling everywhere. If that's the case, there's no way you could get around that fast enough to get away. I'll go plant some of my smaller ones just at the curve; you guys get in the car and get ready. When those things go off you better high tail it out of here."

That settled it. Karin and Tobi took the Omega to the Jeep and laid him in the back then got in themselves, Karin pulled out her pistol and cocked it just in case. Deidara opened the trunk and sat on the edge as Tobi sped onto the road, stopping just at the curve. Deidara jumped down and pulled some of his bombs out of his bag that lay in the trunk and ran out in front of the car where he started placing them in a pattern along the ground. Behind them, the others got their own guns ready and Hidan took Karin's original spot on top of the van. The enemy's cars became increasingly closer as they started to round the curve. "C'mon, c'mon." Karin chanted as she watched with nervous eyes at the blond bomber who placed his last bomb then scurried back towards the group hoping that the enemy didn't see his plan coming.

Tobi gripped the steering wheel tightly and Karin swallowed thickly as they stared down the swarm of cars that raced towards them like a pack of stampeding bulls. They came to the end of the curve and men started to lean their bodies outside the windows of the cars to aim at them. Karin's eyes grew wide with terror just as a car hit the first bomb, and then that was it. Like a chain reaction, the bomb set off another, which set off another and so on, each sent a car spiraling out of the way. The bombs were like firecrackers, startling the driver and sending them careening into the car next to them. One bomb, however, blew in the middle of a line of cars that had stopped before they could lose control. This bomb was bigger and sent a few of the cars flying back to land on each other, that was when Tobi stomped on the gas making the tires screech as they jerked to a racing start through the chaos before them. Smoke filled the air as gunshots started to sound and several bullets penetrated the side of the jeep. Karin swore and rolled down her window, quickly leaning out and started firing expert shots. Three bullets simultaneously pierced through the windshield just as Tobi lowered his head, the bullets whizzed over the Omega's head and out the back windshield. The car broke through the smoke and rounded the body of the curve, they were outside of the wreckage and moving in the right direction, but some people were still firing at them. Karin, shot at them and took one out with her last bullet just as the car came out of the curve and left firing range. They sped down the road, behind them Neji's bomb was finally set off and a large boom shook the car. In the rearview mirror an avalanche of rocks and boulders could be seen tumbling down from the cliff side as all gunshots ceased. Karin smirked, the wreckage now a speck in the mirror, "I think we won." But then she remembered the Omega in the back seat and turned to look at him. The boy lay in a pool of his own blood, no new injuries, but his eyes had finally closed and his skin was deathly pale. "Hurry, drive faster!" Tobi touched the gas pedal to the floor of the car as he followed the straight road that felt like it would never end.


	2. Chapter 2

**In light of all of the questions asked on my previous channel, I will briefly explain what the Omegaverse is. For anyone who already knows about it, you may skip this and continue reading. I will answer some additional questions at the end of this chapter.**

 **In the Omegaverse, every person has a second gender besides their primary gender (male or female) these secondary genders are: Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.**

 **The secondary genders have no correlation to the primary genders. Ex. A male can be an Alpha, a female can be an Alpha, a male can be an Omega and a female can be an Omega, and so on.**

 **This also means that both males and females are capable of bearing children. Though, the period of pregnancy is considerably more taxing on a male's body and most give birth prematurely.**

 **Alphas: Only a small percentage of the world's people are Alphas. If one is born an Alpha then they are destined to live a well-esteemed life. Despite everything, they have a low fertility rate.**

 **Betas: Most of the population are Betas. They are the common people with no special traits in particular.**

 **Omegas: The most rare out of all three secondary genders. Only a very few amount of people are Omegas. For most of history Omegas were looked down upon and considered whores because they have a heat cycle every 3 months. During an Omega's heat cycle they succumb to their instincts and emanate an addictive smell that is known for driving an Alpha's instinct wild. If an Alpha is near an Omega on their heat, the Alpha will succumb to the smell as the instinct to mate takes over.**

 **Nowadays, suppressants are given to Omegas that can reduce the effects of their heat on themselves and others.**

 **IN MY STORY It has recently become illegal for anyone to harm an Omega. Now that an Omega's heat can somewhat be controlled with suppressants, Omegas are very much sought after by Alphas because of their high fertility rate.**

 **That's about all you need to know! Any other questions you can ask in the comments!**

Chapter Two

"Naruto! Aren't you late for work?"

"Shit!" Naruto attempted to fling the covers off of himself, only resulting in the sheets to tangle around his legs. He aggressively kicked his feet and stumbled off of his bed. Panicking, he groaned before finally kicking the comforter into a messy pile. He jumped up and hastily stepped into some wrinkly khakis and buttoned up the bright red uniform polo. He glanced at himself in the mirror, saw his red eyes with dark circles and chose to not look again. Grabbing his baseball cap that had the restaurant's logo that he worked at on it, he placed it over his messy blond hair and ran out of his room. He darted into the kitchen where Hinata and Sakura sat eating their breakfast. Naruto grabbed his bag from off counter then took the car keys from the dish in the middle of the table. Without saying anything, Hinata handed him a muffin folded in a napkin she had made earlier. The blond took it with a 'thank you' then turned towards the front door.

"I'm taking the car!" He called as he shoved his feet into his grungy sneakers.

"Get gas before you come back!" Sakura yelled back just as Naruto slammed the front door behind himself.

He was forced to go slow through the Omega complex (a small neighborhood where only fellow Omegas were permitted to live), but once he hit open road he floored the gas and raced down the highway. His job was only about fifteen minutes away, but he only had ten minutes until he was late and he really couldn't be late again. Naruto saw the cars in front of him with their break lights on and he slammed down on his own coming to a halt behind a Prius. The blond groaned loudly, great, a fucking traffic jam. The lines of cars inched foreword slowly as Naruto impatiently drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. A few cars ahead, he noticed the exit before the one he usually gets off on. He doesn't usually like taking the earlier exit since the road itself lines with a dangerous cliff and Naruto has a fear of heights, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

He jerked his car onto the shoulder of the highway and rode passed the few cars and onto the exit ramp. The fresh pavement of the highway ended and a bumpy, faded road took its place as it led him towards the mountain a little over a mile ahead. Remembering his muffin, Naruto decided to eat it while the road was still straight. He picked up the muffin with one hand and awkwardly peeled the paper cup from around it with two fingers from his left hand. Losing his delicate balance between holding the muffin, peeling it, and driving at the same time, he dropped his breakfast where it crumbled by his feet.

"Shit." Naruto bent down to pick up the remains, as he did so his hand slipped on the wheel and the car swerved off the road and onto the dirt. Grabbing his muffin, Naruto sat back up and jerked the car back onto the road just as the pavement came up to the mountain. He took a bite from his crumbling breakfast and rounded a large curve in the road. Suddenly, glass shards exploded in front of him as something broke through his windshield. Naruto screamed, half because of whatever just broke his windshield, and the other half because there were fucking people in the middle of the road! None of it mattered though as more high pitched shatters broke through glass and suddenly he was weightless as the world turned upside down.

* * *

"Turn left, left!"

"Fuck!" Tobi jerked the car, tires screeching, and made the sharp turn. "A little warning next time!"

"Right!" Karin yelled as she held onto the dashboard. Tobi cursed again but turned the car nonetheless. "Third house on the right," she informed the man.

"Wait, this is a neighborhood." Tobi pulled the Jeep into the driveway of the designated suburban house. "Isn't this too conspicuous?"

Karin leapt out of the car and rushed to the front door of the house. "Get the Omega!" she called over her shoulder.

Confused, but not wanting to disobey the scary lady Alpha, Tobi swung open his door and gently picked up the bleeding boy. He cradled the Omega princess style, as if he was a piece of glass, and moved slowly towards the house, careful not to jostle the poor thing.

Karin had already entered the home and came running back to the porch to see what was taking Tobi so long. "God, Tobi, if he can live through your horrible driving then he can take you carrying him, but not if he freakin bleeds out because you are moving like a damn sloth!" She waved for the opposing pack member to hurry up and he did. He took the porch steps two at a time and crossed the threshold of the house.

The inside was spacious and the AC was refreshing. Karin pointed to the rounded kitchen table and Tobi laid the boy on top of it. A man with brown hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose, appeared from the hallway with boxes in his arms and towels draped over his shoulders.

"Tobi this is Iruka, he's a friend." Tobi nodded to the man before moving aside and letting the other two take control.

"He's an Omega you say?" Iruka inspected the piece of glass protruding from the boy's leg.

"Yeah, it was an accident. We thought he was a scout." Karin jabbed the blond in the shoulder with a syringe. "This should keep him asleep."

Iruka removed the belt and blood spurted from around the shard and onto his blue shirt. "It ruptured an artery," he announced, and took a cloth from the pile he set on the table. Karin rummaged through the medical kit and pulled out a needle and string.

"We might need a little more than string if that's the case."

* * *

"Fuck yeah! I knew that'd work!" Deidara raised his hand for a high five but his teammates were already packing themselves inside the van.

"Can we all fit?" Kiba inquired as he opened the double back doors to the white van to let the others jump in.

"It's tight, but we will." Neji answered and pulled out a phone from his pocket. "I'm calling Karin,"

Hidan closed the doors to the van. With Suigetsu driving, Sasuke sitting on the divider, Itachi in the passenger's seat, and the other five crouching in the back with all of the weapons, the car rumbled to life. Suigetsu did a three-point turn and drove them away from the avalanche they caused on the road.

The two groups had succeeded in their initial plan, but no one was celebrating as the car sped away. Neji waited for Karin to pick up her phone, it rang four times before a male voice answered. "Where's Karin?" Neji asked the mystery caller.

"She's working on the Omega, this is Tobi."

Neji muffled the phone with his other hand and spoke to Itachi, "Tobi is the name of your guy, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Hidan answered for his leader.

Now knowing it was safe to disclose information to the individual on the phone, Neji continued. "Did Karin take you to our hideout?"

"Um, I don't think so-what? Okay,"

Neji could hear Karin's angry voice in the distance but couldn't make out what she was saying.

"She wants to talk to you, here." There was a shuffling on the receiver before Karin's voice came through.

"Hey Nej," She said, breathlessly, "The Omega was bleeding out too fast so I brought him to Iruka's."

"What!" Neji yelled into the phone, Sasuke and Itachi turned to look at him. "Suigetsu, they took the Omega to Iruka's."

Suigetsu moved the car over a lane.

"The Omega is in bad condition," Karin continued, "so don't bring everyone over. I have to go now." She hung up before awaiting Neji's response.

Neji placed his phone back in his pocket. "She says the Omega isn't doing well."

The faces in the car looked grave and it was silent for a moment.

"We all can't go to Iruka's place, Sasuke." Kiba said, "He lives in a neighborhood."

"I know." Sasuke clenched his jaw. "Suigetsu, take us to the hideout. When we get there, Itachi and I will take the van to Iruka's."

"Ooh, I wanna come!" Hidan raised his hand like a school kid.

"No," Itachi chimed in, "It would be better if less people go. I'll return with the Jeep and Tobi and then we can all leave."

Pain, Hidan, and Deidara nodded at their leader's orders.

Sasuke's hideout was nestled inside a forest, not too far from the city, but far enough that the gang could relax without prying eyes. It was a large, modern house that had enough individual rooms for all of Sasuke's gang members, and then a few to spare. Suigetsu stopped the car in the driveway and hopped out of the seat. Sasuke slid behind the wheel as the other's left the back of the van. As soon as the doors were slammed shut, leaving only Sasuke and Itachi, Sasuke pulled the van out of the driveway and back onto the gravel road through the forest, heading to Iruka's.

 **Whoop Whoop! Finally chapter 2 is out after like, 2 years lol. Here are some answers to a few questions you may have: 1) No, they are not werewolves. I realize that I use a lot of slang (packs, mates, imprint) that might suggest they are werewolves. In my world, the reason secondary genders exist is because humans are descended from werewolves, but they don't have the ability to transform anymore, they only still have secondary genders. 2) Iruka is a Beta and I have him mated to Kakashi (Cliche, I know, but I can't see him mated with anyone else!).**

 **Let me know if you guys have any other questions! Also, I was wanting to do some other side pairings in this story but I don't know who to pair and what their secondary genders should be! Agh! help me out!**

 **Next chapter coming SOON, thanks guys for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of its characters, stories, movies, animes, or mangas**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sasuke and Itachi rang the doorbell to Iruka's house just as another car pulled up in the driveway. Kakashi exited his small car with a brief case in hand and a worn out expression on his face. He sighed upon seeing the two brothers. "Great, what now?" The question went unanswered as Iruka opened the front door and ushered everyone inside.

Instantly, Sasuke and Itachi were bombarded with a thick, sweet smell.

Omega.

"Sorry boys," Iruka desperately scrubbed at his table that was stained in red. "The smell must be overwhelming. Go into the den for now, Karin is already in there."

Kakashi yawned at Iruka's words and pointedly went into the kitchen to pull out some leftovers form the refrigerator. Sasuke saw the questioning look Itachi had on his face. "They're mates, so Kakashi isn't affected by any smells other than Iruka's," Sasuke explained as they entered the den. Itachi nodded understandingly and sat down on a couch.

Karin was sitting in an armchair, fanning herself with a magazine. "Damn, that kid's smell is strong and he's not even in heat."

"How is he?" Itachi inquired.

"He's fine. His biggest wound was the gash on his leg but we got that sealed up. He'll have a scar, though. Other than that there were only a few other cuts and he'll have a really bad concussion. I think his wrist might be sprained or fractured too, it swelled up pretty bad when we were working on him."

"We're lucky," Sasuke crossed his arms and sat on the arm of the couch, "He could've died."

"Maybe, but we also have to think about what to do with him now," Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The smell was starting to give him a headache. "We can't just let him go, people will be wondering how he got hurt and there will be an investigation. We can't have the police snooping around."

"Well, we can't keep him either." Sasuke added, "He's probably got a family and a job, people will wonder where he is, probably already are."

"Sasuke is right." Kakashi entered the den with an apple in his hands. "But you also can't afford to make assumptions." He took a bite out the fruit, "You need to find out where he lives."

"Did he have a wallet on him?" Itachi looked to Karin, she shook her head.

Sasuke sighed, "It must have all burned in the explosion. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up."

Iruka entered the room, his sleeves rolled up, carrying a mop bucket with dark liquid sloshing inside. "I'll look after him in the mean time," he said breathlessly, "and I'll let you know when he wakes up."

With that, Itachi stood from the sofa. "Where's Tobi?" He looked around the room as if the idiot would materialize out of thin air.

"I think he ran into the backyard," Iruka carried the mop bucket down the hallway and into the bathroom.

"I'll go find him then we're leaving." Itachi started towards the screen door that led to the backyard but Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Hold it, you're not getting out of this." The younger brother glared at his sibling. Itachi yanked his arm back, annoyed.

"Just whose man was it that told us the car was a scout?"

Karin hung her head in shame.

Sasuke clicked his tongue, "Just who was it that also shot at the car and jumped down the cliff to rescue the Omega?" He retorted with sarcasm thickening his voice.

Itachi had half a mind to punch his younger brother, but he was right nonetheless. They were both somewhat responsible for the incident. Besides, the boy was an Omega and Itachi was at the age where he should consider settling down with a mate.

* * *

Like most people emerging from a medicine-induced sleep, Naruto's head hurt. It throbbed exponentially and his vision pulsed with the blood in his eyes. Groaning, he turned on his side only to cry out as pain licked up his thigh. "Hey there now," a soothing voice whispered by his ear. Despite the tenderness in the words, Naruto startled. "Calm down, I won't hurt you, I'm a Beta."

With his vision blurry he could only make out a pale face and brown hair. His senses were also going haywire; there were so many new smells around him that it only added to his delirious state. Still though, upon hearing that this stranger was only a Beta, Naruto calmed down some and closed his eyes, his blurry vision making him dizzy. "You were in a car accident," he heard the voice explain, "but you're safe now, my name is Iruka, can you tell me yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," The blond's voice was scratchy. He opened his eyes again and trying to focus his vision. "Am I in the hospital?"

Iruka picked up a glass of water from the night-stand and gently raised the boy's head to take a sip. "No, you're at my house. My friend is a doctor and my house is closer than the hospital. Cheaper, too."

Naruto coughed, the water burned his raw throat.

"Can you tell me if there is anyone we can contact for you? Any family or friends?"

"Y-yeah,"

* * *

Iruka closed the door to the guest bedroom and entered the clean kitchen that stank of bleach. The others were gathered around the island counter. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He lives in the Omega settlement in town. He has no family, but he does have two roommates. I think their names were Sakura and Hinata. He works at Jimmy Johns."

"The sandwich shop?" Tobi chuckled and took a sip out his soda can.

Itachi sighed, "No family, that's good. His job and roommates can easily be taken care of."

"What are you talking about?" Karin chided, "Are you planning on taking the boy in?" She said it with a joking lilt in her voice, but Itachi only looked at her with a deadpan face.

"Why the fuck do you get the Omega?" Sasuke clenched his jaw and glared at his brother from over the counter.

Itachi only scoffed at the seemingly foolish words. "I'm taking Tobi back so my people can head back to our hideout, I'm sure they're all in one big fight right now."

Tobi laughed, "Yeah, they really don't get along at all."

"You better come back." Sasuke warned, "And take Karin with you."

Everyone had left and night descended upon the quiet suburban household. Iruka yawned as he brought a few blankets to Sasuke from the linen closet. "I'm heading to bed, you can sleep on the couch."

Sasuke lay back on the somewhat scratchy cushions. It had been years since he last slept over at Iruka's house. He'd known the Beta since he was a young kid; he was a friend with his whole family, actually. The natural pine-saw smell of the house brought back memories, and not even he could stop himself from cracking a small smile into the darkness.

A soft moan had Sasuke's eyelids flying open. His senses were immediately alerted to a feint sweet scent that lingered in the air. Like a cartoon character that couldn't help themselves, he followed the delicious scent down the dark hallway and to the closed door of the guest bedroom. Sasuke's hand hovered over the door handle. His Alpha instincts were annoyed, fully aware of the Omega on the other side. Another muffled moan had him twisting the handle and jerking the door open to reveal a small room lit only by a few streams of dim light shafting through the blinds from the lamppost outside. On the far wall was the bed with an indiscernible form bundled beneath the comforter. Sasuke slowly crept his way into the room, he rounded the bed, keeping a good five feet between him and the Omega on top.

The scent was only slightly stronger now that he was here, but it was no less sweet. Sasuke found himself licking his lips and breathing in deeper. He spotted a golden tuff of hair peeking out from the blankets. He inched foreword just as a pale hand exposed itself from the comforter and pulled down the blankets, revealing the Omega's face. He was barely awake and looked as if he was in pain, but the Omega's eyes locked with the Alpha's.

It was at that exact moment, when obsidian clashed with sapphire, that a shudder racked through both of their bodies and Sasuke lost it.

He took one large step towards the Omega and scooped him up into his arms, blankets and all. The tired boy did little more than gasp for he was far too weary and something about being in the Alpha's arms put him at ease. Sasuke, now holding the boy, turned and stalked out of the room and down the hallway just as Iruka came halfway down the stairs. The older man stopped when he saw the Alpha. "What are you doing?" He asked, a confused look warping his features. He watched as Sasuke set all of the Omega's weight in one arm as he reached out and grabbed Kakashi's car keys from the hook by the door. "Where are you going with the Omega?" Iruka panicked slightly and he slipped on the last stair, barely catching himself with the railing.

Sasuke looked back over his shoulder at the Beta, his gaze harsh and his voice deep as he proclaimed, "I'm taking the Omega, he's mine."

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer!**

 **I love your guys' reviews, they make me so happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, for any of you who are new to the whole "Omegaverse" scenario, I forgot to include an imporant part in the explanation a few chapters ago. In order for an Alpha and Omega to become mates, the Alpha must bite the Omega on the back of the neck. Once this is done, the Omega's heat does not affect anyone but their mate and they physically cannot have sex with anyone but their mate (if they do they will most likely pass out or vomit). So, in order to keep uncontrolled Alphas from biting their necks, Omegas wear collars that can only be opened by them to ensure the Alpha cannot bite them.**

 **That's all! happy reading!**

Chapter Four

 ***WARNING***

 **Sexy scene ahead...I mean this is M rated do I really need a warning?**

It was hot.

Way too hot.

A glistening sheen of sweat covered Naruto's body. He writhed on the bed; his clothes had been discarded a while ago. His whole body trembling, he wanted, no, _needed_ something-someone. He heard muffled voices from the other side of the bedroom door and a loud growl that shook the frame and made Naruto moan as he bit his lip.

"What the fuck, Sasuke!" One voice sounded disgusted. "You brought the Omega _here_?"

"He's in heat!" Another voice, "It's driving me crazy! Let me in!"

Another loud growl followed by a crash and the door rattled. A deep velvety voice spoke then; Naruto could swear he'd heard the voice before. "If any of you so much as fucking look at him, I will rip your throats out myself."

Each muffled word sent a new shiver down Naruto's spine. He moaned again, this time louder, and flipped onto his stomach. It went silent outside the door before they erupted in a fight with loud crashes andd scuffling sounds followed by grunts

The heat was getting worse. Naruto's Omegan instincts were on high alert as the presence of so many Alphas only intensified the pool of burning magma in his gut. Another moan ripped from his throat, this time a bit more gruffer as he was getting annoyed. Someone needed to hurry the fuck up and just come.

The door slammed open then, hitting the wall behind it. An Alpha with white hair and pointed teeth stood at the threshold with a crazed grin on his face. _No_ , Naruto thought, _Not that one._

A large dog jumped onto the back of the Alpha before he could proceed into the room and bit down onto his shoulder. The Alpha cried out in pain as a shaggy haired man entered the room beside him. "Good boy, Akamaru." He panted out, eyes on the Omega who had taken to lightly grinding himself down on the sheets.

Naruto frowned, _Not that one either._

A dark haired Alpha with glowing red eyes grabbed the shaggy haired one by the shoulder, turned him around and punched him square across the face.

The shaggy haired Alpha hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. The dog whimpered and jumped off the white haired Alpha, retreating to its fallen master. The red eyed predator approached the last standing Alpha and a deep, loud growl reverberated in his chest. The white haired Alpha lowered his head and allowed the other to push him out of the room. The red eyes had won.

Somehow, for some reason, Naruto was okay with this. So much so that even in his heat induced daze he knew that it could only be him. The Alpha picked his fallen comrade from the ground and literally threw him out the room before slamming the door closed and locking it. Naruto panted heavily as the Alpha sauntered over. The dominating smell of the predator invaded his pores and he ground himself harder into the sheets. Naruto placed his fingers on his neck, feeling to make sure he was wearing his collar. His eyes widened, his collar was gone.

*SASUKE's POV*

The smell was drunkenly sweet, the visual stimulation even more so. The small omega was splayed out on the bed. He had taken his own clothes off and had his butt perking up into the air as he rocked back and forth, grinding into the sheets. He looked at Sasuke, his cheek pressing onto the bed, his eyes were glazed over and his whole face was flushed from his ears down to his neck and chest.

Sasuke stripped out of his shirt, the heat emanating from the young boy was stifling. He stepped out of his shoes and pants, leaving only his boxers. He climbed onto the bed and held himself over the boy. They made eye contact as Naruto pushed his butt up into the crotch of Sasuke. Smirking, the Alpha ground down onto him and the Omega whimpered. Naruto's juices dampened the sheets and his slick hole made a wet patch on Sasuke's underwear. Even with both laying down, Sasuke easily towered over the boy whose head only came up to his shoulders. Sasuke looked down at him, both of their eyes heated.

The Omega parted his lips, "W-well?" His voice was breathy, "Aren't you going to-AH!"

The Alpha slipped the tip of his dick in, he hesitated for a split second, unsure if he should be gentle or not, before his pupils blew out and his rationale flew out the window. He snapped his hips, shoving all of himself inside, the Omega cried out in pain and sweet sweet pleasure. Sasuke thrust hard into the boy, with both his arms on either side of his body, Naruto had no hope for escape.

He was caged in.

His thin back pressed up against Sasuke's hard chest turned a light pink color. The Alpha grunted, his thrusts shaking the frame of the bed, and the Omega whimpered. The pleasure was so overwhelming neither would last long. Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's hips and straightened his back for better access as he continued to pound ruthlessly into the small boy. He could see how Naruto's whole body rocked back and forth with each thrust and how the boy's hair was so drenched with sweat that it fell around his neck and swayed with the movement. Sasuke's eyes zeroed in on the pink neck that was bent as the boy pressed his head into the pillows. Primal instinct was all the Alpha could feel as he leaned forward and dragged his tongue up the back of the boy's neck, wetting the spot that he would bite to claim the young one as his own. Naruto gasped and his hands flew up to cover his exposed neck. Sasuke growled warningly and the Omega visibly flinched but refused to remove his hand.

Angry, Sasuke attempted to pry the fingers away. With his hands gone from his hips, Naruto quickly rolled over with Sasuke still inside him. The new position allowed the large cock to reach a newfound spot inside him and he moaned. Sasuke saw the Omega's unobstructed face as the boy reached his arms out to him. He clicked his tongue and placed the thin arms around his neck before picking Naruto's butt up for better access. He continued his efforts, pounding into the small frame, growls ripping through his chest. The Omega had brought Sasuke's head down and was moaning delightfully into his ear which only made Alpha go faster. They were close, the heat blistering, the smell intoxicating, Sasuke thought of nothing but flooding the cute, whimpering boy his seed.

"W-wait!" Naruto cried out, "There'll be a-," he gasped as Sasuke gave a particular deep thrust, hitting his prostate hard. "A-a baby!"

The Alpha snorted and ignored the warning. He snapped his hips forward roughly and grabbed a hold of the Omega's smaller cock. With the extra friction, Naruto's eye widened cartoonishly and he screamed loudly as a string of semen erupted from his dick and sprayed onto his chest. He clenched his hole at the pleasure and Sasuke winced before thrusting devilishly deep and spilling his seed as far in as he could. Groaning, he continued to push forward until Naruto's head touched the backboard. Sasuke let his own head rest on the Omega's chest as they both panted heavily.

He sat back up, intending to pull out of the boy but paused when a shaking hand grabbed his own. Sasuke's eyes landed on the Omega's ready erection. Naruto's heat was far from over.

* * *

"How long have they been in there!" Karin slammed the grocery bags onto the counter and pinched her nose at the invasive smell. Neiji had texted her while she was at the store that Sasuke had brought the Omega home, but she wasn't exactly expecting this.

"A couple hours."

"What?!" She looked at the other Alpha disbelievingly, "He's going to kill that Omega!" She ran out of the kitchen and to her room where she grabbed the medical kit from her closet. Rummaging through the amounts of medicine she spotted the one she was after: heat suppressants. She flipped the lid on the bottle and poured three pills into her palm. She ran back into the kitchen, grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and a frying pan from the cabinet before taking off for Sasuke's room. Neiji looked from the cabinet to the frustrated Beta disappearing down the hall, amused confusion written on his face.

Karin clacked the pain against the door, "Sasuke Uchiha you better get off that poor Omega and let me in you motherfuckingdickforbrains!" She could hear rhythmic creaks and moans on the other side of the door. She gulped, not even her dulled Beta senses could completely withstand a heat this close. Not only that, but she had never witnessed a heat quite this strong before. If she hadn't have known any better it was almost as if they had imprinted on each other.

Nah, that's impossible. Imprinting on Sasuke? That's like a kitten falling in love with a lion… And now that lion is fucking the guts out of the kitten, "SASUKE!" Karin held the pan to her side with her other arm and beat on the door with her fist. There was no disruption in the sounds on the other side.

"Y'know we keep the keys in the kitchen drawer." Neiji appeared by her side.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier!" She turned towards the kitchen but Neiji stopped her by holding a brass key into view. She glared at the cocky dick and took the key, "Get out of here, you Alpha." She slid the key into the door handle lock.

"I have no interest in Omegas." Neiji said matter-of-factly but left nonetheless, his heart beating a little faster than usual.

Karin opened the door and was hit with a wall of sticky heat. She scrunched her nose and held the frying pan firmly in her hand. Sasuke didn't bother stopping his motions as she rounded the bed. She saw his blown out pupils and the sweat dripping onto the boy beneath him who had taken to just lying very still, and she knew both of them were gone. "Sasuke," She said his name like a mother warning her child not to do something bad, "You need to stop. Look at him, he's exhausted."

The Alpha didn't even hear her. She clicked her tongue and held the pan up, "Can't say I've never wanted to do this." She whacked the utensil down onto his head so hard that the handle broke off and the pan tumbled to the ground. The Alpha froze without so much of a flinch, and looked up at her. She gulped and threw the broken handle aside, at least it got him to stop. She opened the water bottle and reached for the Omega's head so she could lift it up, but Sasuke growled menacingly. "I'm just going to give him some suppressants." She explained to her boss who was more animal than human at the moment. She lifted the sweaty boy's head; his eyes were barely open as she touched the water bottle to his lips. He took a long sip of water before she also touched a pill to his lips. He opened his mouth and she dropped all three in and gave him some more water to wash them down. Deciding not to push her luck, she left the water bottle on the nightstand and escaped from the room, taking her broken pan pieces with her. She waited outside the door for a minute but the creaking didn't continue.

 **FINALLY SEX lol**

 **That was fun to write hahaha! I hope you guys liked that one. I really enjoy all of your reviews, they make me so happy! I always read the reviews before I write because they motivate me :D so please keep reviewing! and thanks for reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The morning sun shone through the blinds and illuminated the sleeping Omega's form. As he slowly emerged from his sleep the memories of yesterday's events came flooding back into his mind along with the pain. Naruto sat up and placed a hand to his head as the world swam in front of him. He remembered the car crash and the woman who asked him questions after taking care of him. A little more hazily he also remembered a pair of dark black eyes that flashed red. Warmth spread in Naruto's belly and he blushed. Right, he imprinted on that dark Alpha that came into his room and it made him go into heat then…then… Naruto's blush deepened.

It had felt so good that he had completely forgotten about his wounds at the time. That was by far the strongest heat he'd ever had. By the way things had went it seemed as if the Alpha imprinted on him too. Naruto's eyes widened and a hand flew up to his neck. No bite mark. He winced though, and looked at the back of his hands that had shielded his neck—they were covered in bite marks. At some point the Alpha had taken to biting his hands but he didn't even remember, he basically passed out after the first round.

He looked around the room, it was spacious with dark walls and dark carpet. The only furniture was the large bed he sat in, a night-side table and a dresser by the door. His Alpha was also nowhere to be found. Naruto shuffled over to the edge of the bed where he spotted his clothes in disarray on the floor. He touched his bare feet to the soft carpet and stood up only for a sharp pain to jab at his hips and his leg muscles to give out causing him to crumple to the floor. He sighed, Sakura had told him a few times how hard the morning after usually are; he wasn't looking forward to being sore for the next few days. He reached over and grabbed his shirt only to find that the buttons were torn off and there were suspicious stains on it. He tossed it over his shoulder and instead reached for the other shirt that he could only assume was the Alpha's. Man, he really needed to learn his name.

He pulled the black t-shirt over his head and breathed in the musky scent that emanated from the fabric. Unable to contain his smile, he held onto the side of the bed and stood himself up again. He was wobbly like a newborn deer but he stayed up this time and baby stepped his way over to the door. It opened to reveal the end of a hallway with a kitchen to the left where he caught wind of a sweet scent. He hobbled onto the tiled floor, suddenly cautious about his appearance. The only garment he had actually gotten on was the shirt that only went down to mid thigh, and Lord knows what his hair mist look like. Pots and pans could be heard clinking as he came around the side of a cabinet. A man was bent over, trying to look into a dark cupboard. He looked up upon Naruto's entry. "Morning!" He said a little too loudly for Naruto's still groggy mind. "Take a seat at the bar, I'm trying to make pancakes." He pointed at a row of stools stationed before a counter right behind the kitchen sink. Naruto hiked himself onto one and winced at the pain. "My name's Kiba," The man pulled a bag out of the cupboard and stood up. "You're Naruto right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Sorry but Sasuke left this morning with the others so it's just you and me."

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was hoarse, he cleared his throat but after that long and very verbal night, it remained grating.

Kiba blinked, bewildered by the Omega's question. "What d'you mean 'Sasuke'? He's your mate."

Sasuke. So that's his name. Naruto smiled and patted the back of his neck. "We're not mates. No bite mark."

"Really? That's weird, 'cause Sasuke was super possessive of you yesterday, he was practically crazy, I totally thought he was going to bite you." Kiba took a spatula from the counter and flipped a slightly burned pancake from the pan onto a plate. He sprinkled some powdered sugar out of the bag he got and poured some syrup over top before setting it in front of Naruto with a fork. "But I guess that makes sense, since I can still smell you and everything. If you guys had mated then it wouldn't have been so awkward all night."

Naruto picked up the fork and looked at the other male with a slight blush on his face, he hadn't known there were other people in the house last night. "Sorry." He croaked out and took a bite of pancake. A little tough, but good. Naruto loved sweet things almost as much as he loved ramen.

Kiba smiled as he turned off the stove and started washing the dishes. "I was told to take you home."

Naruto paused mid chew, "What?"

"That's what Sasuke said."

"Why?" Naruto swallowed; his Alpha was kicking him out?

"Uh," Kiba avoided eye contact as he scrubbed at the pan. "I'm not sure."

Naruto decided not to get mad at the man, it wasn't Kiba's fault that his Alpha was acting like a dick. I mean come on, who fucks and runs away the next day? Ok, most people do, but that doesn't matter! Obviously they had something going on, I mean they both imprinted so they were destined to be together yet this fucker was going to ignore him anyways?

After breakfast, Kiba gave him a pair of Karin's sweat pants to wear and then led him outside to the car. He opened the door for the Omega and shut it politely after Naruto had situated himself inside and buckled up. Kiba got in behind the wheel and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. "I need you to tie this around your eyes." He held the red fabric out.

Naruto stared at it, dumbfounded. "Why in the hell—"

"Just do it." Kiba sighed.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto grabbed the cloth and did as he was told. He heard the dog lover start the engine followed by the popping of gravel as the car moved down the bumpy road. After about ten minutes Kiba allowed Naruto to remove the blindfold.

"So why?" Was all Naruto said as he wadded up the handkerchief and tossed it in the backseat.

Kiba merged the car onto the highway, ignoring the question. "Which Omega Complex do you live in?"

"Hidden Leaf. You gotta exit onto 150 to get there."

Kiba nodded, but didn't say anything more.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "So? Are you going to answer my question?" He pegged.

"Naruto, you don't want to get affiliated with us."

The blond narrowed his eyes at the Alpha; what the hell was he getting on about?

"Your so-called 'lover'," he said it as if it was a joke, "Is the leader of a territory gang. One of the three most notorious ones in fact."

That would explain things. Naruto didn't know how to answer.

"Sasuke is way too dangerous for you to be getting yourself involved with him."

"It's not like he's going to hurt me." The blond was pouting.

"No, but there are lots of people who want to hurt Sasuke and the easiest way to do that would be to hurt his mate. Even though you're an Omega, the type of people we deal with don't give a fuck, they'll murder you in cold blood if it means riling up Sasuke." Kiba exited the car off the highway and onto a road leading towards the Omega complex.

"Are you trying to tell me that he left me for my own good?" Naruto crossed his arms, he was starting to get agitated. "What? Is he supposed to stay single for his whole life? If an Alpha can't protect his own mate then he's no goddamn Alpha."

Kiba laughed and looked over at the newly hostile blond with his disheveled hair and messy boyfriend shirt. He felt sympathetic and smiled apologetically as they entered the complex. Naruto instructed him on where to turn until they arrived at the whitewashed house. All of the houses looked almost exactly identical, except for Naruto's. Sakura had painted the shudders pink, Hinata painted the door a light blue, and Naruto had bought a small gimmick flag from a yard sale that had a bowl of ramen printed on it and hung it from a post on their front porch. Even though it was tacky, it made the three friends more at ease. Kind of like they were telling the world that they were different from all the other plain and simple Omegas.

Kiba stared at the unique house. "You live h-here?" His eyes widened.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "Yeah?" He questioned, "Why?"

"Nothing." Kiba looked Naruto in the eyes. "I know that you were hoping for something with Sasuke, but you need to just forget about him and stay away. Sasuke, or anyone in our group, is not a person an Omega should be with."

"Y'know what? No." Naruto unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door. "You guys are such fucking whusses, I swear to God. Stop trying to act like some cool guy by giving me a deep and meaningful reason to explain why Sasuke bailed on me. If the dick just wanted to fuck and leave then fine! But he should at least have the balls to tell me himself." Naruto stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk, he bent his head down to glare at Kiba. "So fuck him for being an utter douche bag." He straightened up and was about to close the door before he bent back down quickly, "And fuck you too!" With that, he slammed the door shut and stalked his way over his front lawn, up the porch steps, and into the house, making sure to slam the front door as well.

In the car, Kiba laughed quietly to himself.

* * *

"Orochimaru, sir," A man with silver hair and glasses that reflected the faint candle light, bowed on one knee before a still form. "I have the photographs taken from the mountain ambush two days ago. I also have the extra photographs taken at the young Uchiha's hideout. It would seem that the Omega from both incidents are the same."

Snake-like eyes glistened in the dim light. A pale hand held up a picture of a young, blond Omega exiting a car in front of a house. "Naruto Uzumaki, hm?" The voice was sultry smooth. He held the picture over the flame of a candle and watched as the center melted slightly before catching fire. The flames ate away at the paper and a low chuckle filled the eerie room. A smile stretched Orochimaru's face and his long tongue dragged across his bottom lip just as the picture was reduced to nothing more than ash.

 **AGH! Sorry it's been over a week since I posted! Last week was a horrible week at school- I had three essays due! THREE! and I'm a procrastinator so that was really painful for me. lol anyways sorry again. But you gotta love Naruto's stubbornness amiright? And what's Orochimaru suddenly doing in this story :O Mwahahaha you shall see soon.**

 **I love reviews! they make me smile!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Naruto Uzushithead, where have you been?" Sakura pointed a deadly finger between Naruto's eyes. He raised his hands in innocence and laughed awkwardly. Sakura's nose twitched and she covered it with the palm of her other hand, her eyes wide. "Naruto, you-you-you smell like Alpha!" It was then that she noticed the extent of the boy's appearance. She looked him up and down, her jaw slack. She was about to scold the young Omega before she saw his contused face—a look of sorrow drooping his brows. She back stepped and sheathed her rage, taking the boy gently by the shoulders and leading him to the bathroom.

She listened to his story while sitting on the edge of the tub, scrubbing Naruto's hair while he soaked in the warm water. She wasn't angry at him, well, except for when she heard that he crashed the car.

"So?" She asked, handing him a towel as he stepped out of the draining tub. "What's going to happen now?"

Naruto sighed and scrubbed at his hair. "I don't know. I have no way to contact him. I don't know where he lives either." He rapped the damp fabric around his midriff and stepped out into the hallway. His body still ached from yesterday's events and he decided a nice long rest would give him more time to heal. Once inside his bedroom, he dropped the towel to the floor and slipped on some underwear before plopping into bed. Sakura picked up the towel and bundled it in her arms along with the foreign clothes Naruto had worn home.

"If you want info,"she said, "you need to ask Hinata." Their shy roommate worked at the city library as a document organizer. She had a keen ability to find just about any information a person needed. Digging up details on the three gangs of Konoha would be no problem.

"Thanks, Sakura." He smiled sleepily at his friend. "Sorry again about the car."

"I'm just glad you're safe, idiot." She patted his head fondly before exiting his room.

Naruto didn't wake up again until Hinata came home from work that night. The three of them ate dinner together in the living room while watching stupid kid's cartoons. He had to explain the whole situation again to Hinata, she seemed more worried than Sakura had been. "Are you sure you're not hurt?" She was seated next to him on the couch, most of her weight on his side. When she heard him say how he got in an accident she had immediately removed her body weight from him.

"Well, I do have this gash on my leg and I think a bit of a concussion."

"What?" Sakura looked up from her spot on the floor, "People with concussions shouldn't go to sleep!"

"I said I _might_ have one!"

"You are such an idiot!" she got up and went over to the kitchen to refill her bowl of soup, "If you die, don't blame me!" She hollered over.

Hinata gently rubbed Naruto's shoulder as he slurped up another spoonful from his bowl. "How about what that Alpha did to you? Are you okay about that?"

Naruto paused, the hot liquid in his mouth slightly burned his tongue. He remembered those red eyes. They were so determined and possessive. He shivered. "I thought we imprinted. Guess I was wrong."

"Why are you wrong?" She tilted her head.

"He kicked me out, Hina. Just fucking hit me up then hit the road. No imprinted person would do that." A frustrated tear streaked down Naruto's cheek. He actually hadn't cried about the ordeal until just then. He had been so wound up and confused, his mind just hadn't had time to properly respond. It's not like he's sad though. No, it was more like he was disappointed. He had finally willingly submitted himself to someone and they threw him away like some ungrateful bastard.

"He just wasn't the one, Naruto." Hinata looked her friend in the eye. "He is a dangerous man, too. It almost seems like this is for the better."

Although he knew she was trying to cheer him up. It only made Naruto more upset. Nevertheless, he smiled and thanked her. No use crying over spilled milk.

The next morning was bright and Naruto felt ten times better. His hips barely hurt and his headache was easily dismissed with Tylenol. He sat at the counter, chomping on some cereal when Sakura busted through the front door.

"Oh my God! The car!" She yelled, waving her arms at Naruto.

"What car?" He slid off the stool and walked to the front door, Hinata emerged form the laundry room to see what the commotion was. There, in the driveway, was their car. Well, not the exact same car but it was the same model and color and brand new.

"I went out for a walk a half hour ago and it was here when I came back. This was taped to the front door," She held up the keys to the new vehicle.

"Wow, I didn't even hear anything." Hinata said.

Naruto squinted his eyes. "But who?"

"Obviously it was your big, bad boyfriend!" Sakura nudged him with her elbow.

"Oh, so yesterday you guys say he's not the one for me and now that he's bought us a car you call him my boyfriend? Thanks."

Sakura laughed and said in a deep voice, "The sarcasm is strong with this one." She skipped into the house, swinging the keys around her finger.

The other two followed her in. "You know what this means don't you?" She asked while she took off her running shoes.

Naruto sat back down in front of his cereal. "I don't."

"It means he still likes you and he plans on seeing you again."

"Or he feels guilty for sending me over a cliff?"

"pssh." She waved a dismissive hand at him and walked behind the counter, reaching for a clean cup from the drainer.

Hinata popped up beside Naruto with a clothes basket on her hip. "I'm going out later, do you mind if I take the car?"

"Ooo, is it a date with you boyfriend?" Naruto smiled at his blushing roommate. She'd just started dating an Alpha she met at work, Naruto hadn't gotten the chance to meet him yet but the guy sounded decent.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Town Center. We're going to window shop, get a bite to eat and maybe see a movie."

"Mind if I come?" Naruto handed his bowl of soggy Cheerios to Sakura to dump in the sink.

"I don't know—" Hinata started, shifting her eyes to the side.

Naruto clasped his hands together, pleading to his friend. "Please? I wont interrupt your date or anything, I just want to get out of the house and feel normal again, y'know?"

"Well, okay." Hinata giggled at the ridiculous blond

The shiny vehicle had that new-car smell to it and a full tank of gas. Even though they may have been compensated the car, Naruto still had lost his wallet and cell phone in the wreckage. Sakura had recommend he go to the police, or at least call the insurance company, but both options would require a lot of questions thrown at Naruto and he didn't have hardly any answers. Instead, Sakura lent him some money with the task of buying a new cell phone while he was out today.

Hinata drove since Naruto didn't feel that comfortable about it yet, and they arrived at the strip mall in a little over ten minutes. The plaza was full of people since the temperature was nice and the sun was shining. Hinata sat down on the edge of a large fountain in the center of the plaza. "He said to meet here."

"Well, where is he?" Naruto looked around, despite not knowing what the guy even looked like. How rude to keep a girl waiting.

"He's usually late, don't worry." Hinata smiled, "You can go ahead and shop."

"No way! I'm not leaving you by yourself in the midst of strangers."

"Really, Naruto, I'm fine." She waved at him. Naruto pursed his lips, he wanted to meet the man but he didn't want to put his friend in an awkward position.

"Alright. But if he doesn't come in the next fifteen minutes I'm coming back for you."

She giggled, "Alright."

Naruto left her and made a beeline for the electronics store. He knew exactly where it was because he'd gone in there on countless occasions, never to buy anything but only to ogle at the shiny new gadgets. Today, though, he would finally get to buy something. He spent a good ten minutes looking at the walls of phones and drilling the Beta sales associate with questions. He was about to pick up a fancy touch-screen phone when he spotted Hinata through the glass doors of the shop. She was standing now, talking with someone who had their back turned slightly. Naruto guessed it was her boyfriend. He told the associate he'd be back and rushed out of the store. Even if it was awkward he wanted to meet the guy after all.

The closer Naruto got to the couple the more he realized that the guy, whose face was still obstructed, looked awfully familiar. He came up right behind the man, Hinata noticed him and her eyes widened just as he breathed in the smell of the Alpha.

"Kiba?" The spikey haired guy turned around, his eyes just as wide as Hinata's.

"Naruto?"

"You're Hinata's boyfriend?" Naruto folded his arms disapprovingly.

"Shit. I thought you kind of smelled like her. And your house too. Damn it, I'm an idiot." Kiba face palmed and shook his head.

"Wait a minute." Naruto looked over at Hinata who was twiddling her thumbs innocently. "You knew he was in a gang?"

Hinata nodded.

"You bitch!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at her. "And you had the gall to tell me _my_ man was too dangerous?"

"Hey!" Kiba, a little angry, lowered Naruto's hand. "Calm down, Naruto."

"No!" Naruto jerked his hand away and instead pointed it at Kiba. "You too! You both said the exact same things to me! You lying sonofabitch!"

"I didn't lie!" Kiba backed away slightly.

"But you did!" Naruto turned his finger back to Hinata who visibly flinched. "You said you met him at work!"

"I did meet him at work!" She pleaded. "Don't be mad, Naruto, I really was looking out for you." She grasped the end of his shirt like a little kid.

Naruto sighed and calmed himself. He knew that Hinata would never intentionally do something to hurt him. "Fine." He glared up at Kiba. "But you have to take me to see Sasuke."

Kiba shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Then I guess the police station will need to hear about my little incident about how a group of Alphas sent me careening off a cliff and that one of the culprits is dating my roommate."

The dog-lover bit his lip and scratched the back of his head. "Okay, I'll take you to Sasuke."

"And no blindfold this time."

The Alpha sighed, his options exhausted, "Fine."

* * *

He pulled the car onto the long gravel driveway that wound deep into a forest. At the end was a large house. "This is our hideout." Kiba announced.

They had left Hinata back at the plaza where she said she'd do some shopping until Kiba got back. Naruto felt a little guilty about ruining their date, but he soon shook that out of his head.

Kiba stopped the car and unlocked the doors. "He's inside."

Naruto didn't need to be told that, he could already smell the Alpha's intimidating scent from out here. Before he left the car, though, he wanted to know one thing. "Why did you and Hinata tell me to stay away from Sasuke?"

Kiba sighed, "I already told you. Sasuke has a lot of enemies and it's too dangerous for you. I'm different, though. No one knows who I am because I'm just an underling. They don't care about me. Hinata knows this, which is why she's willing to date me."

"Well, I still think that's stupid." Naruto exited the car, "By the way, you two make a cute couple." He smiled at the man, "Now hurry back so you don't get in trouble."

Kiba laughed and reversed the car, speeding back down the driveway. Naruto sucked in a deep breath of air and walked towards the entrance. He didn't even need to knock on the door before it was opened in front of him. A guy with pointy teeth that peeked from under his lips stood at the threshold. "Naruto, what're you doing—Kiba." He shook his head at the answer to his own question. "You shouldn't be here."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Suigetsu, and It's not a good time."

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto pressed. He looked passed the other's shoulder, trying to see if the other Alpha was in sight.

"He's in his room."

"Let me see him please." The Omega's voice was strong, but the other only sighed.

"Like I said, you need to leave."

The smell of Sasuke was getting more and more unbearable the longer Naruto stood there. He tapped his foot impatiently as the white haired henchman prattled on about how it was unsafe. Too annoyed, the blond grunted and pushed pass the Alpha. Naruto knew where the bedroom was. He was familiar with this section of the house. He kept his eyes on the wooden door that oozed a delightful smell as Suigetsu pulled at his other arm.

"Let me go," Naruto warned.

"I won't." Suigetsu glared at the Omega.

Naruto huffed and lifted his right leg up where he spun and roundhouse kicked the Alpha in the chest. The sudden force caused Suigetsu to lose his grip and Naruto took the opportunity to sprint to Sasuke's door and throw it open, thankful that it wasn't locked.

The room was in shambles. What little furniture there was in there had been turned over, their contents spilled all over the floor. The mattress had been over turned and clothes and glass littered the floor. The air was thick and humid and Sasuke stood in the middle of it all, shirtless. His back was to the door, sweat dripped from his muscles.

Naruto stood, shocked. "S-Sasuke?" His voice was small but it was enough for the dark Alpha to turn his head towards him.

"Leave." His voice was the deepest Naruto had ever heard it. The intimidating aura that emanated from the man was beyond scary. Too shaken to move, Naruto remained where he was. Sasuke growled and picked up a glass cup from the ground, he turned and hurled it at the boy. "Leave, now!" He yelled as the glass shattered on the door's frame next to Naruto's head. The boy squealed and Suigetsu grabbed the door handle, shoving Naruto back as he slammed the door close.

Naruto fell onto the ground, his whole body shaking in pure fear. He had never been so scared of an Alpha before. He looked up at Suigetsu who was panting heavily.

"What's wrong with him?"

 **Oh no! What's going on with moody Sasuke! hahaha thanks guys for all the nice reviews, they make me so happy. Honestly, many times if I don't know what to do with the story I shape the chapters around your comments and the suggestions you give so they're all really helpful and so niiice. Thanks for all for your support so far guys! you rock!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Sasuke glared down at the picture in his grasp. On it was Naruto lying in his bed with Sasuke above him. He flipped the picture over, on the back written in black ink were the words: "He's beautiful".

The Alpha crumpled the picture in his grasp before tearing it apart and letting the pieces fall to the messy ground. He could hear the muffled sound of Naruto on the other side of the door.

"What's wrong with him?" The boy was obviously scared and shaken up. He probably shouldn't have lashed out at him. But what the actual FUCK.

Sasuke slammed a fist into the wall. The reason that he separated himself was so the boy wouldn't get anymore hurt. Not only were his efforts apparently in vain, but that dick Orochimaru actually knew where he lived.

Actually, no. If Sasuke was honest, it wasn't the thought that Orochimaru knew where he lived that set him off on a tantrum. It was the fact that that slimy, perverted, sadistic, snake saw _his_ Omega naked.

And that drove the Alpha mad.

He slammed his other fist in the wall so hard he broke through the drywall. A small cloud of dust wafted up as he pulled his hand from the large hole. He swiftly turned on his feet and stalked towards his bedroom door. He swung it open. "Where is he?" He called as he stomped down the hallway and towards the entryway. Suigetsu stood dumbstruck by the open door. "Well?" Sasuke yelled.

Suigetsu pointed outside. "H-he took one of the cars and left."

Sasuke blinked, "What?"

"I was going to drive him home but he said he'll do it himself and just took the keys from my hand and drove away."

"You let him leave?!" He raised his arm in the air, the other Alpha winced, not even he was a match for Sasuke's wrath.

"You're the one who told him to leave!" Suigetsu countered, shielding his head.

"I meant take him away from me!"

"W-what?" Suigetsu was confused, his boss wasn't making any sense anymore.

Sasuke lowered his fist, his eyes turning cold. "Orochimaru knows about him."

Suigetsu straightened up. "Shit."

* * *

Naruto furiously wiped away his tears that just wouldn't stop streaming down his face. "F-fuck that prick." He sobbed, he could barely see the road before him as the tears blurred his vision. He pressed down on the gas pedal; rage, hurt, and confusion making his head swim. "Just what the hell is wrong with him, really." He swerved the car as the road took a sharp turn then stomped on the brake. His car came to a screeching halt in front of a red stoplight. "That's such a dumb place to put a light." Naruto whined. There were no cars coming from any direction as Naruto had only just emerged from the forest where there was still a lack of civilization. Despite there being no traffic, the light remained red. Naruto honked his horn and sobbed again. Defeated, he laid his head down on the steering wheel and closed his eyes.

A crisp knock on his windshield had his head snapping back up. A man with silver colored hair and glasses stood just outside his car. For a second, Naruto thought it was Suigetsu, but it was the presence of other men dressed in black suits that surrounded the borrowed vehicle that led him to believe they weren't friendly. At this point he had two options: gun the car and mow down some guys—probably killing them in his escape, or roll down the window and talk.

Most people would probably choose the less violent option. Not Naruto. "Fuck this." He stomped on the pedal, the tires screeched as the car jolted to a start. A few guys jumped out of the way, but the glasses guy was too quick. He hit the car window with something heavy and shattered the glass a mere fraction of a second before the car took off. Naruto screamed, glass shards in his face and blindly hit the brakes. The car was once again motionless, and in the middle of the intersection. The blond unbuckled himself and stumbled out of the car. He felt a large piece of glass in his cheek and pulled it out, hollering in pain as he did so. He threw it to the ground and wiped his teary eyes.

He pointed at the glasses man and wobbled towards him. "Y-you could've killed me!" He accused.

The other chuckled, "Bag him."

"What?" Was all Naruto asked before a cloth was placed over his head, blacking out the world.

Naruto was shoved blindly inside a car. He felt two large men on either side of him as the car doors closed and the vehicle started to life. Naruto's hands were sweaty as one of the guys next to him duct taped his palms together. He felt no need to ask who his abductor was, he already knew that they were someone who hated Sasuke. After all, he'd been warned about this. But good God, he didn't actually think something like this would happen…and so soon too.

"You guys don't mess around, huh?" Naruto laughed nervously, his voice slightly muffled form the bag.

"You don't seem all that worried." A voice said, it sounded like it came from the passenger's seat. Naruto guessed it was the glasses guy.

"Not really. Sasuke will come get me."

The guy chuckled. "We know, that's the plan."

"Kind of a stupid plan."

"You better watch it boy," a deep voice warned from his left.

"Why?" Naruto countered. "You're going to hurt me anyways, so why should I watch what I say? Besides, your plan really is dumb. Especially if you think that Sasuke will just show up unarmed and by himself. You won't be able to hurt him, he's too smart."

"Sounds like you know him well," The glasses guy's voice was cool, completely unshaken.

Naruto didn't respond. The thought hit him hard that he really didn't know Sasuke at all. He'd never even had a decent conversation with the Alpha. Literally the only interaction they had was fucking and then Sasuke throwing a glass cup at his head. Oh yeah, that's true love.

The sudden thought that Sasuke might not even come to save him hit Naruto like a brick to the head. After all, this guy did kick him out of the house and had Kiba tell him to stay away. Naruto's cockiness slipped away as he realized the deep shit he was definitely in. There was no way Sasuke would come save him, any smart person wouldn't.

"What's wrong?" The glasses guy cooed, "Losing that fighting spirit of yours?"

"You're plan is still stupid," Naruto said, but his voice was more solemn and serious. "He won't come."

"Oh we know he wont, but that's not the point."

"What?" He heard maniacal laughing around him. No one would tell him just what was meant for his kidnapping. If they didn't want Sasuke, then what?

The car ride seemed to go on forever and Naruto really wanted to wipe the blood that was dripping down his covered cheek, but the two guards held his arms still. When they finally arrived at wherever, Naruto was led into a building. He didn't have any heightened senses or anything fancy like in the movies. He didn't count how many turns they had taken or listened if they were in the city or not. He was completely ignorant of his location. He was a pretty dumb hostage.

The Omega was forced into a steel chair before the bag was removed. He squinted into a bright light. As his eyes adjusted he saw that he was seated in a large, whitewashed room. A few feet in front of him was a tripod with a video recorder seated on top and a ring light shone down above it. Glasses guy stood behind the camera and next to him, sitting in another chair, was a very pale man.

"My name is Orochimaru," the man said. His voice was very smooth, but his eyes looked like a snake's and Naruto decided he didn't like him. "This is Kabuto." He pointed up at glasses guy.

"And my name is Naruto, yes hello." The blond rolled his eyes. "Could you please tell me why I'm here. If I'm not meant to reel in Sasuke then what is my purpose?"

Orochimaru chuckled and rose from his seat. He took two steps towards Naruto who sat with his taped arms resting in his lap. The creepy man bent down and held the Omega's chin between two fingers. He pulled their faces so close Naruto could feel the other man's warm breath on his skin. Orochimaru smiled and Naruto felt a wet tongue glide over his cheek, lapping at the blood, a shudder ran up his spine. He pulled his face away from the man who licked his lips. "Don't think so highly of yourself, little Omega." He grabbed a fistful of Naruto's hair and pulled their faces close once again. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that the man would just leave him alone. "You're simply an example of my power. Sasuke has been making bold moves lately: disrupting my weapons transactions, paying off my customers, killing my men on cliff sides. He needs to be reminded who the more powerful gang leader is here."

"What does that have to do with me?" Naruto's voice was high pitched; he was starting to sound desperate.

"Like I said, you're going to be an example to put Sasuke back in line." The man let go of Naruto's face and stood up. He looked down on the now frightened Omega. "I'm going to kill you."

A red light blinked on the recorder as Kabuto pointed the lens towards Naruto's shaking form. Naruto rose to his feet as well, natural instinct told him to run and don't stop, but two guards came up behind him and shoved him back down in his chair, keeping firms holds on his shoulders. A handkerchief was tied around his eyes, blinding him once again. For a split second, the handkerchief reminded him of Kiba and he thought that maybe the nice Alpha would be the one to come save him. But there's no way anyone would know where he is now.

A cold object was placed to the side of Naruto's skull. He heard the click of the cocked gun, and his heart beat dangerously fast in his chest. Tears streamed down the young blond's face.

"Beg." Orochimaru's voice was calm. "Beg and I met let you live."

"P-please," Naruto had no shame, would anyone? He just wanted to live.

"Nu-uh," The cold hearted man clicked his tongue. "Beg for Sasuke to save you."

"Sasuke," Naruto pleaded for his Alpha to miraculously show up. "Please, S-Sasuke, save me." His sentence ended in a choked sob.

"Very good."

The trigger to the gun was pulled and the shot rang throughout the room.

* * *

"Hinata, can you get the door?" Sakura tucked a stray tuff of hair behind her ear as she continued to whisk mercilessly at the batter in the bowl. Her Omega friend unfolded herself from her comfy position on the couch. Hinata sat her book down on the coffee table and walked over towards the front door just as the person on the other side rang the bell again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She called and walked a little faster. She opened the door with a smile. Standing on the porch was a tall, raven haired man who held a bouquet of flowers. He smiled at the sight of the young girl. "Is Naruto home?"

Hinata's cheek's blushed at the sight of the attractive Alpha. "N-no, he went to a—" Hinata paused, she couldn't very well say that Naruto was going to a gang leader's hideout, she didn't even know who this guy was. Sakura appeared at Hianta's side then.

"A friend's house." She concluded for her. "And who are you?" Sakura placed a hand on her hip. Despite the attractiveness of the Alpha, he was a little suspicious.

"So sorry," He bowed his head. "My name is Itachi. It was part of my fault that Naruto had that car accident, I was coming by to check up on him and see how you all liked your gift."

Sakura gasped, "You were the one that gave us the car?"

Itachi nodded. "I meant to stop by earlier but some business came up. You said he was at a friend's house?"

The two girls nodded, a bit speechless.

"That's too bad." He handed Hinata the flowers and took a few steps back. "Would you mind telling him I stopped by?"

They nodded again and he walked down the porch steps and towards the road where a red sports car was parked by their mailbox. He swiftly got inside and drove away.

Sakura looked after the disappearing car longingly. "Damn," She sighed and leaned against the door frame. "I don't know who this Sasuke is that Naruto is so infatuated with, but he must be a god for the idiot to choose him over that gorgeous guy."

Hinata giggled and they went inside.

Itachi sped down the road towards Sasuke's place. If Naruto wasn't at home, then he was most likely with Sasuke. Karin had told him yesterday that Sasuke had claimed the blond as his own. Although it aggravated him somewhat, he wanted to know if they'd mated yet, and he was truly curious as to how the blond was doing. He arrived at the hidden house within minutes and fluidly entered through the front door.

Sasuke was sitting in a recliner; his other followers were also present in the living room. Neiji sat on the couch, Karin was pacing the expanse of the room, Kiba sat on the arm of the couch, and Suigetsu was fiddling with the tv remote as he stood by Sasuke's chair. Upon entry, all heads turned to the older Uchiha. Itachi immediately noticed the absence of a certain Omega.

"Where's Naruto?" His voice was a little angry.

"Gone." Sasuke grumbled.

"What?"

"He left," Suigetsu explained, "Took one of our cars too. Bad thing is, Orochimaru knows about him."

"When did he leave?" Itachi walked towards his little brother, something wasn't adding up.

"About ten minutes ago." Sasuke stood. "Why?"

"I was just at his house. He wasn't there."

"Shit," Karin paused in her nervous pacing. "Did Orochimaru already catch him?"

The group stilled before everyone moved at once. They split up to grab their various weapons and Itachi called for his other men to meet him. No one had to guess Orochimaru's motives. Sasuke grabbed his gun from their weapon room, he was a walking ball of rage. He could only imagine what that disgusting man was doing to his Omega.

"Today's the day that dick dies." He climbed behind the wheel of their fastest car, Kiba got in on the other side followed by the rest of his men and they sped off. Itachi followed behind in his own car. Just as Sasuke pulled the car onto the highway, his phone chimed in his pocket announcing that he received a video message.

* * *

The gunfire left Naruto's ears ringing. For a second, he thought that he had been shot but didn't die and he panicked before hearing the sound of Orochimaru's body crumpling to the floor, the gun clattering on the cement. "Naruto!" A familiar voice called from somewhere at the edge of the room. Beside him, the two guards let go of their hold on his shoulders and rushed towards his savior. He heard Kabuto shuffle away as well. A series of gunshots echoed in the room and Naruto winced at every one of them.

"Sasuke!" He called out, but the gun battle continued. Although he hands were taped together, they were still mobile and so he pushed the blindfold up and off his head. His three captors were crouched around the door towards the right of the room. There was a flash of raven hair as Sasuke bent around the frame and shot at one of the large guards. The man fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Two left.

Naruto stood and noticed Orochimaru lying next to his chair, blood pooling under his head. The gun he had held to the blond's head was a mere foot away. Naruto swiped it from the ground and pointed it at Kabuto whose attention was solely on Sasuke. The gun shook in Naruto's grasp, he was nervous. He had never held a gun before and if he missed he wouldn't get a second try. Naruto cursed and ran towards the silver haired felon.

Out of his peripheral, the nameless guard noticed Naruto's quick advance. "Kabuto, watch out!" He yelled and turned his gun towards the Omega. Just as he did so, a bullet pierced the side of his skull and he thudded to the floor. Kabuto turned in time to stare down the length of Naruto's barrel as the young blond held the gun right between his eyes. Kabuto moved to aim his own gun at him but Naruto closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. Blood spattered over his face and Kabuto fell wide-eyed to the floor.

Naruto slumped to his knees, tears once again blurring his vision. He wiped at his eyes and felt the raven touch his bloody cheek. He looked up, blinking at the unfamiliar face. Naruto backed away, shocked. "Y-you're not Sasuke."

The raven, who was so much like HIS raven, chuckled. "No, I'm his older brother, Itachi." Gosh, even their voices were similar.

Naruto couldn't help being a little sad, despite just being saved. "So, Sasuke didn't come to save me?" He felt like an idiot.

Itachi wiped the foreign blood from Naruto's face. Although he didn't say it aloud, he chuckled at the thought that even though the Omega just killed a man, the only thing he could think about was Sasuke.

Foot steps echoed on the concrete as three more people entered the room. Naruto stiffened but Itachi told him to relax. "Took you guys long enough." He half joked at Deidara, Hidan, and Pain. He'd have to give them a lesson later on how to be fucking faster.

"Aw man," Hidan complained, "Did we miss all the action?"

"Holy shit," Deidara noticed Orochimaru's body on the floor. "You killed Orochimaru?"

"Yeah, and we need to move. I doubt the rest of his men will be happy when they arrive to find their leader dead." Itachi helped Naruto to his feet and the five of them moved out of the room and into a short hallway that was filled with bodies.

Naruto stared, horrified at the amount of dead men.

Itachi saw the boy's expression and covered his eyes as he led him down the hallway. "Did you really think that Orochimaru would have only two guards? I was able to take them out mostly with a silencer gun."

"You better be glad Itachi is such a badass." Hidan barked out a laugh and kicked a heavy iron door open to reveal a paved driveway with a van parked in front and a red sports car beside it. Tobi opened the rolling door from the inside and motioned for them to jump in. Everyone got in accept for Pain who Itachi tossed his keys to so he could get into his nice car.

Itachi buckled Naruto in next to him as the van moved down the driveway. Naruto looked back and saw that the building he was kept in was small and looked a lot like a dojo.

"It's one of Orochimaru's branch buildings where he does most of his drug dealings. I figured you'd be here since it's the closest to Sasuke's place." Itachi pulled out his phone and texted a message to his brother.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the writing. It read, "Everything's all right here."

"Here?" Naruto asked, "Where's Sasuke?"

Itachi blew out of his nose and sent the text. "Just as we were on our way to get you, Sasuke got a video of your friends being held at gun point in your house."

"What!" Naruto yelled and stood up, hitting his head on the ceiling of the van. He sat back down and rubbed at his throbbing head.

"Don't worry, they're fine. Sasuke and his men went over to your place to save your friends. There were more of Orochimaru's men there than there was here. Plus, there was a high chance that you could've been there too. So we split up and I decided to try this place just in case."

"So, he did try to save me?" Naruto felt relieved, Sasuke didn't hate him after all?

"Yeah, and he saved your friends." Itachi smiled and pinched Naruto's cheek. "Hey, when we get there, do me a favor and not tell him about how if I was a second late you would've been dead. I can do without my younger brother trying to kill me."

Naruto laughed, he really wanted to see his Alpha and make sure his friends were okay.

 **OMG that chapter was stressful to write. UGH! don't worry I'll post the next chapter a lot sooner than I normally do so we can see some interaction between Sasuke and Naruto. hahaha thanks for reading guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Just a fare warning that there are a lot of scene changes in this chapter**

Neji kicked the dead body of Orochimaru's follower and spit on the ground. "Piece of shit."

"Kiba!" Hinata cried and ran into the dog lover's arms like some star-crossed damsel in distress. Kiba rapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her hard.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, looking her over for any sign of harm.

She shook her head, but her cheeks were wet with tears and she nuzzled into her lover's neck whimpering softly.

Sasuke walked around the expanse of the trashed house. Naruto's smell was all over the furniture and in the carpet, it was making the Alpha even more impatient.

"I already told you, meat head," Sakura placed a hand on her hip from where she stood leaning against the counter in the kitchen. She was a little shaken up, but the presence of all the other Alphas made her calm down. "Naruto isn't here."

"I know!" He barked at her before he said in a softer voice, "Itachi's bringing him."

Karin chuckled as she approached the pinkette. "Don't worry sweety, he's just upset that he wasn't the one that saved his blond beauty." She gently took a stray piece of Sakura's hair and twirled it around her finger. Sakura blushed and looked down at the ground.

Suigetsu stepped over a fallen body and laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Boss," he said, "What should we do?"

Neji came up next to the duo, "By now the police are probably on their way." As soon as he finished his sentence sirens could be heard echoing in the distance.

"Uh-oh guys," Karin ran to the front door and saw flashing lights about two blocks down. "We need to go, now!"

Sasuke turned to Neji, "You take the Omegas in their car and head for the Mountain Top. The rest of us will lead the cops away and meet you there."

Neji nodded and grabbed a hold of Sakura's arm. He pried Hinata from Kiba's grasp and rushed them out to the car. Sasuke tossed his keys to Suigetsu and the other four exited the house and climbed inside their horse-powered car. Sasuke quickly typed up a message and sent it to his brother as the car reversed out of the driveway and went the opposite direction of Neji, heading straight for the police. There was a squad of three cars as Suigetsu stared them down, gunning the car and heading on a collision path towards them.

"Suigetsu you crazy dumbass!" Karin screamed and clutched her seat belt as one police car swerved to the left avoiding a wreck. All three police vehicles quickly recovered and chased the gang out of the Omega complex, their sirens loud and imposing as they sped down back roads.

"If you don't get rid of them soon there'll be more!" Kiba warned. Gun shots fired at the bullet proof glass, leaving snowflake cracks along the back windshield.

* * *

"They're going to Mountain Top." Itachi read the new message on his phone.

"What's that?" Naruto asked. They had arrived at the Omega complex only to find a squad of police heading towards his house. They had pulled the car over one block down, Pain sitting behind them in Itachi's car, and watched as two other cars sped away from the house in opposite directions, the police following one.

"Probably another base or a safe house of his. He sent me the coordinates." Itachi entered it into the GPS on his phone. "It's up in the mountains, about an hour away."

"An hour?" Naruto groaned exasperatedly, why couldn't he just see Sasuke already.

"Calm your tits, boy." Deidara sat on his other side and flicked Naruto in the forehead. "It's good that it's far away, this means that Orochimaru's men wont find you."

The car started again and Tobi veered them off of the curb and towards the exit of the complex then headed them out to open road.

"I don't get it." Naruto leaned back in his seat and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This whole day was exhausting. "Why would Orochimaru's gang come after me? I mean, their leader is already dead. Shouldn't they disband or something?"

Everyone laughed, Naruto blushed. Hidan turned around fromm where he sat in the passenger's seat. "Orochimaru's gang is way too big to just disband. That's like asking Apple to shut down just because Steve Jobs died." He shook his head. "No, they're way too petty for that."

"They're going to be looking for you and Sasuke." Itachi continued for him. "And they won't stop."

Naruto sputtered, "Well you're the one that killed him!"

"They don't know that. And it better stay that way. I'm already risking myself and my men by protecting you for my brother, he better repay me by keeping me out of the equation after this."

It was nightfall by the time their cars rolled up to the Mountain Top hideout. Although it was hard to see, the hideout looked like a normal house situated at the top of a mountain. The gang climbed out of the cars tiredly. A large spot light turned on over the garage doors and Neji came out from a door towards the side.

"Glad to see you guys made it." He walked up and shook Itachi's hand.

Naruto looked towards the open door, "Are the others here?" he asked.

"It's only your two friends and I. Sasuke and the others still haven't arrived."

Naruto pushed past the Alpha and ran into the spacious garage. On the opposite side of the room was an open door to the rest of the house. He hopped up the two steps and into a hallway that led him out into the kitchen. So far he noticed how massive the house was, but almost every light was out and so he couldn't make out the details. He saw a feint glow come from the living room ahead and he wandered towards it.

He came up behind a sofa where he saw the silhouettes of Sakura and Hinata sitting. "Guys!" He cried and leapt into their laps.

"Naruto you idiot." Sakura petted his head and squished his cheek against hers, thankful her friend was okay. Hinata hugged his side tightly. He rapped his arms around them both and they stayed still for a moment, happy that none of them were hurt badly.

"Your cheek." Hinata gently touched the bandage on his face. Sometime during the car ride up, Deidara had fished out a Band-Aid from a box in the van and given it to him.

"It's nothing," Naruto leaned into her gentle caress. "Just a few cuts."

* * *

"Are you coming in?" Neji asked the tall raven.

"No. We shouldn't stay."

"Wouldn't Sasuke want to see you?"

Itachi laughed and got back in the van. "I did my civil duty by ensuring the safety of an Omega."

Hidan snorted, "A stupid decision really."

Neji chuckled at the odd gang and Hidan winked at him just as Itachi closed the door to the van and they started back down the driveway, disappearing into the night. Neji shook his head, his cheeks hot.

"Baka." He walked back into the house, making sure to close and lock the doors as he went. He found the Omegas on the couch snuggling against each other. "I suppose I should show you to your rooms." He suggested.

Sakura looked up at the glassy eyed Alpha. "Shower first."

* * *

"You sure you're not coming to bed, Naruto?" Hinata asked from the entrance to the living room.

Naruto sat on the couch, a blanket tucked around his sleepy form. "No, I'm gunna wait until Sasuke gets here." He smiled up at his friend. Neji had told them that they had to all three share a room together for safety issues. Although he didn't mind the idea of sharing a bed with his roommates, he just thought he'd rather sleep in Sasuke's bed with him.

"Okay then, keep warm." She padded softly up the stairs and Naruto heard the feint click of their bedroom door closing. With Neji playing lookout in his room upstairs, Naruto was left in silent darkness.

He stared at the glowing green clock numbers on the TV, the only sound came from the adjoined kitchen where the refrigerator hummed with effort. It wasn't long before Naruto rested his head on a pillow and drifted off.

Soft footsteps and low mumbling shifted Naruto from sleep. He felt the presence of several bodies in the kitchen behind him. Suddenly, a smell. HIS smell. Naruto sat up and turned to look at the gathering of people in the dark kitchen. They hushed upon seeing his blond head pop up from the couch. Naruto couldn't really make out who was who, but he definitely knew which one was Sasuke.

He stood, the blanket falling from his lap. He found himself unsure if he should approach the Alpha. After all, the last time he'd seen him Sasuke had been less than happy.

The raven saw the confusion in the Omega's glowing blue eyes. He sighed and moved towards the boy. "Naruto," he said with a husky voice.

The blond flinched as if he'd done something wrong.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and took the boy's hand. "Everyone get some rest." He said to his men before leading Naruto up the stairs and towards his room at the end of the hallway. He closed the door behind them and clicked on the light.

Naruto noticed how this room had a little more decorations to it than at the other house. There were pictures hanging on the walls of Sasuke and Itachi and their parents. There were even a few pictures of Karin and Kiba and the others. A large bed sat between two tall windows and there was a full laundry basket in the corner of the room. On the nightstand was a lamp and a clock and a few dirty dishes. Naruto smiled, so Sasuke was human after all?

"Why are you smiling, dobe?" Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's bandaged cheek and brought his face up to his.

Naruto shook his head slightly but continued to smile nonetheless.

Sasuke touched their lips together ever so lightly. It was as if he suddenly realized how fragile Naruto was.

Naruto blinked, a little confused by the gentleness.

Wait, it wasn't that Sasuke was being overly gentle.

Naruto realized that this was their first physical connection where they weren't going mad with heat. The young Omega's heart sped up and his face flushed. He took a step back, however, and broke the contact between them. Sasuke said nothing to let his blond speak.

"Y-you," Naruto cleared his throat but his voice was too small. He found it difficult to talk. "Why?" Was all he could say.

Sasuke sighed and moved towards his bed. He motioned for Naruto to sit and the blond obeyed. The Alpha stood by the window, not wanting to get too close. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Sasuke looked over at Naruto whose eyes were wide with disbelief. "The first time when I forced you, and the second time when I threw that cup at you. I was…" He paused, unsure of how to word it. "Angry and uncontrolled. I've never been infatuated with someone before so I don't really know how to act. I thought that keeping you away would protect you, but it was too late." He took a step towards the blond. A shadow was cast over Naruto's face as he looked down at his hands in his lap. Sasuke grew a little anxious as he waited for Naruto to respond.

"You're such an idiot." The Omega murmered.

"What?" Sasuke didn't quite catch that.

"I said you're such a teme!" Naruto stood up from the bed and hit Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke stumbled back, shocked. "Why the hell are you apologizing for having sex with me? Did you forget how much I fucking LOVED that?" Naruto's face was red as he stomped towards Sasuke who kept backing away. Sasuke's heels touched the far wall and Naruto stood chest to chest with him. "Instead, you should be apologizing for how you tried to throw me out of your life and pretend that we didn't imprint on each other!" He hit him again, this time in the stomach. Sasuke flinched a little. "You teme! You even had me second guessing whether or not we really did have a connection." Furious tears spilled from Naruto's eyes and he backed away, hiding his face.

Sasuke felt a pang in his chest and he turned Naruto back around, enveloping him into a tight hug. He quietly shushed the boy and stroked his soft hair. "Sorry," he said, and lifted Naruto's chubby tear streaked face. Their eyes were locked and he smiled warmly at his dobe before touching their lips together once more. This time, Naruto didn't back away and instead deepened the kiss. Sasuke slipped his tongue between two sweet lips, rubbing it against Naruto's. He grabbed the boy low on his waist and lifted him from the ground to give him better kissing access. Now even in height, Naruto rapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and a sweet moan escaped his mouth. Sasuke broke the kiss, he could feel the blond's pounding heart against his.

"Naruto, mate with me."

"Wh-what?"

Sasuke moved them forwards and laid the boy onto the bed, kissing him again. Naruto had no willpower to refuse. Although he was mentally and physically exhausted from the day, he couldn't deny the urgent need to have more contact with Sasuke. He laced his fingers into the raven's hair and pulled on the strands tauntingly. Sasuke growled and Naruto moaned at the vibration in the Alpha's chest.

Sasuke pulled away from the messy kiss and stood from the bed. Naruto whimpered at the loss of contact, his eyes following the Alpha. Sasuke locked the bedroom door and turned out the light, leaving only the moonlight to provide visual aid. He shucked off his sweaty shirt and slipped out of his shoes and jeans before planting himself above Naruto once again.

Naruto reached for another kiss, but Sasuke took his hands in his own and paused. "Naruto," his tone was serious. "After what happened today, are you sure you're okay with being with me?"

Kabuto's face flashed in Naruto's head. He winced, remembering the amount of blood and dead bodies. "I killed someone, Sasuke." He whispered, his eyes distant.

Sasuke kissed his forehead. "I know, Itachi told me." There wasn't much the Alpha could tell the boy. In his own experience he knew that Naruto would have to come to his own conclusion. He would either hate himself and be haunted by the memory, or accept that although it was unfortunate, it had to be done. Neither are easy conclusions to come to, but Sasuke believed in him.

Naruto looked up at the man above him. The man that he loved. The man that had put his life at risk to protect him and his friends. The man that, even knowing Naruto killed someone, still loved him and wanted to mate with him. The man that has probably killed many people before and will kill again, yet remains pure in Naruto's eyes. The man whose very personality is a combination of cockiness and stubbornness, looked him in the eye and sincerely apologized. Naruto saw the man with whom he shared a future, and he was not afraid.

He smiled and tears dampened the bedding beneath him. "I want to be your mate." He pulled Sasuke down and they connected once again in a sweet kiss.

Sasuke's hand slid up Naruto's shirt. The boy's skin was warm on his cold fingers. He parted their lips with a quick peck and lifted Naruto's shirt over his head. He threw the garment to the floor before descending his mouth onto Naruto's exposed neck.

The blond mewled as Sasuke sucked on his pressure point right in the crook of his neck. He bucked his hips up into Sasuke as the other's hands started pushing down on his pants. Sasuke moved to kiss Naruto's thigh as he pulled on the pants. He slid it completely off and tossed is away before kissing the inside of Naruto's knee.

He looked up at Naruto who was heaving out breaths, his hands roaming over the covers, desperate for more but unsure of what to do. Sasuke smiled, and Naruto thought he was too fucking handsome for his own good. He kicked the Alpha playfully in the chest. Sasuke grabbed his foot and spread his legs wide. Naruto's cheeks blushed a bright red, he tried to close his thighs, but Sasuke held onto both his ankles. The Alpha scooted himself closer and leaned in, touching their clothed groins together. He let go of the boy's ankles now that he had fitted himself against him and Naruto's legs crisscrossed around his back.

Sasuke leaned forward, rubbing against the smaller boy, who let out a high pitched moan. He kissed Naruto's slightly swollen lips, diving his tongue in again. The kiss was even wetter than the others as Sasuke began to grind down against Naruto. He rocked them up and down as he sucked on Naruto's tongue and rubbed their lips together. Naruto was steadily turning into a ball of mess. Forced to breath out of his nose, he could do nothing but whimper into Sasuke's mouth and clutch at his shoulders.

Sasuke's grinding was proving too much and Naruto felt the knot in his stomach tighten. Sasuke could smell that his Omega was about to cum and he stopped their movements, breaking from their long kiss with a gasp of air. Naruto's chest heaved as Sasuke straightened up and separated their lower halves. Strings of precum had soaked through both of their underwear and connected their lower halves. Sasuke licked his lips and removed his underwear before grabbing Naruto's and slowly lifting it up his legs. He watched the seductive sight as more strings of precum stretched from Naruto's dick to his soaking underwear before dissolving in the air. The heat coming from Naruto's groin was delicious, and the smell even more so.

He dragged his tongue up Naruto's shaft causing the boy to writhe beneath him. Naruto gripped the pillow underhis head, "N-no, I'll cum." He pleaded in a breathy voice. A shudder ran up Sasuke's spine. He didn't want to be rough with the young boy, but his ability to restrain himself was growing thin.

Sasuke touched the Omega's entrance. It was swollen and lubricated, ready for his entry. He flipped Naruto onto his stomach and raised his plush ass up. Naruto turned his head to the side and watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke rubbed the tip of his throbbing dick against Naruto's hole and the boy whimpered. He leaned forward and pushed Naruto's head down into the bed, exposing his beautiful, pale neck. With his heartbeat loud in his ears, he bent over and licked the spot that he would mark. Naruto shuddered, but he did not move to stop the Alpha this time. Sasuke's teeth sunk into his supple flesh just as he snapped his hips forwards, burying both his teeth and his dick inside of the Omega.

Naruto screamed, cum splurting onto the sheets. His whole body shook violently and he came a second time in the span of only a few seconds. Sasuke retracted his teeth, his pupils had blown out at the overwhelming intensity of Naruto's smell. He looked down at the mark he made on Naruto's neck. He licked up the blood and suckled on the tender flesh, pressing the whole front of his body against Naruto's shaking form. He had to admit, he was pleased that he was able to make his mate cum twice from only the bite and penetration.

He pulled back some and turned Naruto back around to face him. His face was red and sweaty, his hair stuck to his forehead. Naruto reached up and brought Sasuke's face down, connecting them into another kiss. Sasuke pushed his hips down, Naruto's legs crossing around his waist, and Sasuke's arms snaked beneath his mate's body. They held each other as close as physically possible as Sasuke began to thrust into his small boy. He pounded the tight hole with a perfect mix of ferocity and gentleness that couldn't even compare to their first time.

Perhaps it was the power of being mates, but Sasuke knew exactly where Naruto's sweet spots were and he hit them head on with each thrust. The blond tightened exquisitely around Sasuke's aching shaft, which only caused the Alpha to let out a long growl. He increased their speed even more so, the bed frame thumping against the wall; they didn't care if the others could hear them, as far as they knew they were the only ones left in the whole world.

Naruto's breathing heightened and he had to break their kiss so he could gasp for air. Sasuke turned his kisses to the Omega's neck where he sucked and licked mercilessly at the heated skin. Naruto's hands clawed at the raven's back as Sasuke lifted him a few inches off the mattress so he could hit an even deeper spot within the boy. Naruto let out a course moan, he was getting close. He thought for a second about the first time they'd had sex and how he pleaded for Sasuke to not come inside him. This time, he did no such thing. This time, he rocked his hips seductively as his mate continued to pound into him. His Omegan instinct rejoicing as they moved to leave behind an offspring once again.

Sasuke half yelled half growled as he shoved his cock deep inside his mate. He bit down on the side of Naruto's neck, retracted his dick some, then thrusted once more into the boy. Naruto's inner walls clamped down on the heated appendage, and they both came in one long continuous moan. Semen spewed onto their chests and flooded out of Naruto's hole. Sasuke thrusted a few more times, riding out their orgasms, his head lying on Naruto's shoulder. They panted heavily, completely blissful.

Naruto's arms fell limp from around Sasuke's shoulders. The Alpha sat up, Naruto had passed out from exhaustion. He smiled at his beautiful mate, sweaty and covered in semen, and couldn't bring himself to pull out and sever their connection. Instead, he took one of the bed sheets and wiped up the excess body fluids from Naruto's frame. He tossed the sheet to the ground and grabbed the edges of the comforter, lifting it over his shoulders as he adjusted their position so he could spoon his mate from behind. He made sure that the blond was tucked in well and pressed their bodies together. He smiled softly and kissed the mark on Naruto's neck.

 **Omg guys that was like the longest sex scene I've ever written. But AHHHH they're mates now! I wonder if they succeeded in leaving behind offspring, hmmmmm.**

 **we shall see.**

 **Also, you guys' reviews are the best. lmao my favorite one this time was when someone said, and I quote, "YASSSSSSS GURL"**

 **HAHAHA I laughed about that for a solid five minutes. You guys give me life hahaha. thanks so much for reading!**

 **I wonder what next chapter will be abouttttttt**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Naruto moaned sweetly in his mate's ear. Still only half awake, he smiled as Sasuke rocked them gently. He felt a soft kiss on the side of his temple and in turn kissed the area right beneath Sasuke's ear. The Alpha shivered at the butterfly kiss. "What time is it?" Naruto was slightly shocked by the hoarseness of his own voice. He pulled his head back and coughed into the crook of his arm. Sasuke sat up on his elbow and looked over Naruto's frame towards the nightstand where the alarm clock sat.

"Almost one in the afternoon."

The blond paused and looked up at his mate leaning above him. He had never seen Sasuke like this, his morning voice was gruff, his hair disheveled, and he had a shadow of a beard on his sculpted face. The Omega's eyes were wide. Holy shit was he was hot. He reached up and stroked the prickliness of Sasuke's beard and he giggled slightly.

Sasuke smirked, "What? Am I too damn sexy?"

"Yup." Naruto smiled and pecked the Alpha on the chin before grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him into a kiss. He fell onto his back and Sasuke rolled on top of him, their kiss deep and wet despite the morning breath. Sasuke gave a quick snap of his hips that made Naruto's back arch. The blond broke the kiss with a whimper. "Why are you still inside?" He complained even though he was the opposite of upset.

Sasuke chuckled, deep and throaty. Shit that was hot too. He kissed Naruto on the cheek then moved down to leave a hickey on his collarbone before blowing onto his left nipple. He dragged a hot tongue over the extra sensitive flesh and his Omega writhed beneath him. He lazily moved his hips in circles, grinding inside the boy, as he sucked on the puckered nipple. Naruto gasped out breathily and twisted his hands into Sasuke's messy hair. He bit his lips as Sasuke gently tugged with his teeth. Naruto found himself moving his own hips in time with his mates as his newfound erection grew ever more sensitive and Sasuke became larger inside him. Their slow grinding became ever more faster and the bed began to creak from the motion. Sasuke had switched to the blond's other nipple before Naruto had lifted his head back up for another kiss.

With lips locked and Naruto's arms rapped around his mate's neck, Sasuke switched their grinding into thrusts. Naruto's hole had sufficiently lubed both of them up despite Sasuke never pulling out. Instead of the Alpha spreading Naruto's legs this time, he grabbed the boy's calves and resting each on a shoulder. Thankfully, the Omega had a natural flexibility so Sasuke could still lean forward and kiss the boy even though his knees nearly touched the pillows.

The sound of wet skin slapping together filled the room as Sasuke thrusted inside of his Omega. They broke the kiss again for air and Naruto's hands balled themselves into the pillows above his head. The pace wasn't as fast or as needy as the night before. No, this morning they were being lazy, they were melting into each other, savoring the sweetness of waking up next to their mate and making love in the morning. Despite the lack of ferocity, Sasuke had no problem reaching deeper inside the blond. One thrust in particular hit such a deep erogenous spot inside Naruto, that the boy's eyes widened and he instantly came.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his little Omega and aimed for the same spot. Like hitting a button, the boy came again, merely seconds after his first time. "St-stop," His voice trembled and his eyes were watery.

Sasuke bent down again and sucked on Naruto's earlobe, growling as he did so. He thrusted a few more times, a little faster than the initial pace, then reached for that deep spot once more before erupting inside his blond. Naruto came for his third time at the exact same moment, his voice cracking as he cried out. They trembled from the euphoria, for a minute they were unable to do anything but look at each other in the eyes.

A crisp knock on the door broke them out of their daze. "Hey!" It was Karin. "Are you two done being lovey dovey? We need to talk about the increasing danger for your lives as Orochimaru's gang draws closer to figuring out where we are." Her voice was annoyingly blatant.

Sasuke clenched his jaw, anger seething just beneath the surface. He sat up, still between Naruto's beautiful thighs, and craned his neck around to where he could glare at the door. He emanated a feral scent that was so thick, Karin was honestly terrified despite her being a Beta. She gulped and retreated away from the door. Sasuke turned back to his oblivious Omega, the scent dissipating. Naruto was unaffected by any of the lethalness. In fact, now that they were mates, he couldn't smell anything frightening about Sasuke. Nevertheless, he didn't have to guess what move Sasuke just pulled.

"You didn't have to be that mean," he smiled warmly, "She's just worried about us."

Sasuke pursed his lips, being scolded by his mate was definitely a new feeling

Naruto started to become aware of how uncomfortable he now was. His back was sweaty and his whole body was sticky, not to mention his was sore once again. He sat up and Sasuke slipped out from inside him. "Shit," Naruto mumbled, "It's gunna spill out." Sasuke immediately pulled the boy into his arms and walked them into the adjoining bathroom that was hidden behind a door in the corner of the bedroom. Naruto had actually thought it was a closet until Sasuke had kicked the door open.

He sat the blond on the sink so he could turn on the shower. Unfortunately, Sasuke's room didn't have a tub and Naruto would've liked soaking. "Warm or hot?" Sasuke asked as he held his hand beneath the stream of water.

"Hot." Naruto had always been one of those people that preferred scalding water, for some reason it felt like you were getting more clean the hotter it was. As they waited for temperature to adjust, Naruto looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. His bedhead was terrifying. Strands stuck up in every which of way that was ten times worse than their natural spikiness. Not only that, but his body was littered with kiss marks. He didn't even remember Sasuke leaving that many hickeys, but they were there despite all odds. His left nipple was overly swollen too. Naruto twisted his head so he could see the bite mark that Sasuke left. The permanent teeth indentations were situated perfectly in the middle of his neck. Naruto smiled it.

Sasuke picked the boy back up and stepped inside the shower. He gently lowered Naruto so his pale feet could touch the tiled floor. Sasuke closed the shower door behind them and Naruto lifted his face into the stream, smiling. He felt pleasantly happy as the hot water cascaded down his sore body. "Eep!" he screeched when Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto's plush ass from behind. He pushed his mate against the cool wall. "Wh-what're you doing?" Naruto felt his cheeks flush as Sasuke held his right leg up.

"Cleaning you." He answered matter of factly.

Naruto squealed when the raven pushed three fingers inside him and rotated them around, wiggling the fingers and scraping softly at the sides.

"Oh?" The raven's voice was amused. "Nothing's coming out, Naruto." He talked into his Omega's ear, making a shiver run down Naruto's spine. "Did your little ass slurp it all up?"

"Ah!" Naruto moaned seductively and pressed his hot cheek against the tile. "Don't," he panted, "not again."

Sasuke chuckled, "I thought Omega's were supposed to always be ready for sex." He continued wiggling his fingers inside. "But you seem to be in denial." He licked the mark on the boy's neck and pressed his middle finger against his prostate.

Naruto shook from the pleasure before he furrowed his eyebrows and glared over his shoulder at his Alpha. "I said to stop." He warned, his voice a little lower.

Upon seeing the glare on his mate's face, Sasuke immediately retracted his fingers and set Naruto's leg down, taking a step back. He held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry," he said.

Naruto smiled and turned to face his Alpha. Despite Sasuke being a forceful man, he still knew when to listen. Just because Naruto is his mate doesn't mean he can't say no. He kissed Sasuke on the lips as a thank you. "My back really hurts right now." He explained. "We'll do it again later." He kissed the raven one more time before Sasuke handed him a washcloth.

"I'll do hair, you do body?" The dark Alpha offered, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

The blond laughed and wetted the washcloth. "Just don't get soap in my eyes."

Sasuke gasped exaggeratedly and placed a hand over his heart, "I would never."

Naruto slapped him with the wet cloth.

After showering, Sasuke gave Naruto a shirt to wear as a dress while he threw the blond's clothes in the washer with his own. Both still with wet hair, Sasuke carried Naruto in his arms down the stairs and into the kitchen. Karin and Sakura were washing dishes and Hinata sat at the dining table reading a book and sipping on coffee. All three of them looked up as Sasuke brought his new mate into the room. Naruto's gaze instantly went to his two friends, searching for approval. A part of him was worried sick about what they would think about him mating with Sasuke. When he saw the smiles on their faces, he was instantly reassured.

Sasuke sat Naruto next to Hinata at the table. The blond's pale-eyed friend grasped him by the shoulders and hugged him. "I'm so glad for you," she whispered into his ear. Sasuke walked over to the fridge and examined its contents. Naruto looked over at Sakura who winked at him from where she was drying dishes. He blushed and held a thumbs up, Karin mimicked him and smiled as well.

"Are we feeling breakfast or lunch?" Sasuke called over his shoulder.

"Easy solution," Naruto nodded his head, "Brunch."

Without warning, a deep boom shook the house and reverberated in Naruto's skull. The dishes in the cabinets rattled and a picture of a fruit basket fell from the wall above the stove. Everyone paused as the boom dwindled and dissipated in the air. Neji rushed down the stairs, his footsteps heavy. He slid into the kitchen, a pair of high tech binoculars in his hands. "They're here."

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger :)**

 **I felt there needed to be a bit of a lazy chapter before everything went crazy again. Don't worry I'll address the issue of Naruto possibly being pregnant soon. It just doesn't exactly fit into the timeline of the story yet since a pregnancy test wont work until at least two weeks after having sex sooooo it will be just a tad bit longer until (possible) babiesssss.**

 **On another note, I love how everyone wants me to hit Sasuke again lmao that makes me laugh so hard when you guys comment that hahaha. I'll see what I can do about another assault on Sasuke or someone else XD**

 **Also. Sasuke beard. That is a thing and it is beautiful, I love imagining it lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Just to let you guys know, besides Kabuto, I didn't base any of Orochimaru's gang members off of anyone else from the anime/manga. Since they're all minor characters, I decided not to bother describing them as specific people, so you wont recognize any of them.**

Karin sputtered, "Yeah, no shit! What the fuck was that, a bomb?"

"A bomb? Why are bombs going off now! Sakura ran over to Naruto and Hinata and grasped the blond boy's hands.

Sasuke walked over to the window by the table and peeked out the blinds. "Where exactly are they, Neji?" His voice was calm.

"They're about two miles out. I don't think they've found the house, though."

"The bomb was probably a warning." Sasuke turned around and looked at the grey eyed man. "Grab the gear, we're leaving in three minutes."

Karin and Neji immediately ran up the stairs, their footsteps loud on the ceiling above. Sasuke walked around the table and picked Naruto up, "You two follow me." He nodded at Sakura and Hinata. He lead the Omegas into the large garage occupied by five vastly different cars. He sat Naruto in the back seat of a sleek black car that looked like it could go way over two hundred miles per hour. The windows were tinted and had no license plates to distinguish it by. Sakura and Hinata climbed in after Naruto was situated. The raven leaned down on the door frame and spoke in a softer voice. "Karin is going to drive you three out of here, the rest of us will meet you at Iruka's house later." He bent in and pecked Naruto on the lips.

"Be safe," the blond murmured. "Also, I'm still not wearing pants."

Sasuke chuckled, "Just don't let anyone see your thighs." With that, he closed the door to the car and went back inside.

Kiba was standing in the kitchen looking out the window with Suigetsu next to him. "Where have you two been?" Sasuke asked.

"Out back, training." Suigetsu turned towards his boss, "No one wanted to listen to you having sex."

"What's going on? Is it Orochimaru?" Kiba asked, his eyes wide, "Where's Hinata?"

Karin and Neji came back down the stairs then, carrying duffel bags. The group converged in the middle of the kitchen. "Sasuke," Karin set down her bag, "You said that bomb was a warning, who would be warning us?"

"Kankuro and Temari, you and Suigetsu joined the group later than everyone else so you wouldn't know about them. They're spies that have been inside Orochimaru's gang for just over three years."

Suigetsu smiled, "Are you serious? That's fuckin' awesome."

"How did they even find us?" Kiba asked,

"Last night, Sakura had her cell phone with her until we got to the mountain. They probably traced that." He looked at his leader, "Sorry. I should've checked."

"There's no use regretting it now. You should've told us sooner, though."

"That aside, where are we going to go?" Kiba crossed his arms. "We can't keep running from these guys forever."

"And I don't plan to." Sasuke answered. "Karin is going to drive herself and the Omegas out of here to Iruka's. The rest of us are going to stay here and fight."

"Hah!" Suigetsu barked out a laugh, "It sounds like we're going to war or something."

"Can't say I haven't been expecting this, though." Kiba's eyes went glossy, "It's time we get rid of Orochimaru's gang."

"Or at least put them in their place." Karin offered. She picked up the duffel bag and handed it to Sasuke. "Leave the Omegas to me."

"Wait, let me see Hinata first." Kiba jogged to the garage.

Sasuke turned around, "Hey," he called to his friend.

Kiba stopped right at the garage door and looked back at his boss.

"When are you gunna mate with that girl?" Sasuke smirked at the dog lover.

Kiba smiled and blushed slightly before continuing towards the car, Karin followed him. A minute later, the car pulled out the garage and sped away in the opposite direction of the intruders.

"Okay, here's the plan." Sasuke addressed the group as the four Alphas re-huddled. "They don't know where the house is yet because of the forest, but since Kankuro and Temari set off that bomb they're probably thinking we know they're here so we don't have the element of surprise."

"But we do know the layout of the mountain," Neji smirked.

"Exactly."

"And we know about the big ass cliff a half mile south." The corners of Suigetsu's mouth turned upwards.

Sasuke nodded, "First we'll need to see how many there are. We'll distract them with some of our bigger guns and lead them towards the cliff. No matter how many men they have, it'll be more than us four so we have to be smart." Sasuke looked at Kiba, "Where's Akamaru?" He asked, finally noticing the absence of the large dog.

Kiba sighed, "I left him at the other house when we were in a rush to go save Naruto."

Sasuke clicked his tongue, "We could've used him." The raven tapped his foot, "We need to rescue Kankuro and Temari if they're not already dead, too. If we can get them then they should also be able to help us. For now, you two," He pointed at Kiba and Suigetsu, "Will get in the Tank and wait while Neji and I size up how many there are."

"Let's go!" Neji called and the small group split in half with Suigetsu and Kiba running into the garage and sliding into a large, heavily armored car. The Tank, as they called it, was painted camouflage and had two machine guns attached at the top.

Suigetsu sighed as he caressed the steering wheel of the car. "Did you miss me, baby?"

Kiba prepared the ammo that they would be using in the back of the Tank. The car had rows of guns and bullets stored in the wide trunk. With no back seats and a high roof, one could almost stand up in it.

Neji and Sasuke slung a few guns over their shoulders and darted into the backyard, disappearing in the thick forest. "They were towards the west moving north last time I looked." Neji said as they jumped over a fallen tree. "We should be getting close."

They ran for another minute, the ground starting to shift downwards as the mountain sloped. They came to a skidding stop behind a large boulder, a couple yards down was a steep slope where a gravel road was. There was a long line of unmoving cars and men with guns stood around, their eyes scouring the trees.

The two Alphas peeked around the left side of the boulder where a large man with red hair stood in the middle of the road, his face red from yelling. "First we get fucking spies letting out our location, now you tell me you can't find the motherfucking hideout?" He pointed a handgun at another man. "You better get your shit together and show me some progress in the next three minutes before I blow your brains out."

The poor guy scurried away and red haired man turned around, spitting on the ground. "Bring me those traitors, they might be some use after all." A couple of the guards slid open the doors of a black van and pulled out a spiky haired man and a blonde haired woman. Sasuke and Neji exchanged looks.

It was Kankuro and Temari. Their hands were bound behind their backs and their faces were bloody; they'd obviously had to endure some beatings after setting of the bomb. The red haired man, who must be the gang's new leader, pointed his gun at Kankuro's head. "Where are they at?" he asked in a rough voice.

Kankuro spit out a mouth full of blood, "I don't know."

The man slammed the butt of the gun into Kankuro's face, causing him to stumbling backwards.

Temari yelled, not because she was scared, but because she was angry. "We really don't know, you dick! They got this new hideout after Kankuro and I left!"

He turned the gun to her, "I don't believe you."

"What the fuck!" She let out a frustrated scream.

"I think you need something to jog your memory." He pointed the gun back over

at Kiba and cocked it. "After all, I only need one of you."

Kankuro's eyes widened and he backed away before another guard held him in place. "If we knew, we would've already told you!" He pleaded, sweat mixing with blood on his forehead.

The leader of the gang chuckled and aimed his gun at Kankuro's head.

Before anyone could react, Neji jumped from behind the boulder, cocked his own gun, aimed, and fired at the leader. The man fell to the ground, blood rushing down the side of his face. Sasuke jumped out too and shot the three guards closest to Neji right before they could even lift their own weapons. It was still too late, though, ten other men rushed around the cars and surrounded the two Alphas.

Kankuro and Temari sighed with relief, despite their current situation.

Neji clutched his gun in his hands, steady despite the deep shit they were in. "Now would be a good time to call the others."

Sasuke stood with his back to his friend, his voice a little annoyed. "No, the right time would've been before you jumped out into the middle of the fucking road."

* * *

"Wait, so they're not coming? They're staying to fight?" Naruto grabbed onto the back of Karin's seat as she drove them down the back ways of the mountain.

"Yeah, but don't worry. It's really hard to find the house. We keep the main road hidden with branches and stuff so they should have plenty of time to prepare."

"But there's only four of them! I thought Sasuke's gang was one of the three biggest, so why is there no more people?" Naruto was growing increasingly worried. Who knows how many people are in Orochimaru's gang. From the amount of dead bodies that Itachi had to plow through to save him yesterday, it had to be a lot. "Can't Itachi help him?"

"Naruto, you need to calm down." Sakura placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The blond sighed and sat back in his seat. He lowered his voice and continued, "But really, there has to be someone who can help."

"There is," Karin looked at the boy through the review mirror. "That's why we're going to Iruka's."

"Who's Iruka?" Hinata asked.

"We brought Naruto there after the crash. You probably don't remember though," he looked at Naruto again, "You were pretty doped up."

The car broke through the trees and swerved out onto an empty, paved road. Karin stomped on the gas, the tires screeching, and they jerked to a speeding start. "Iruka and his mate, Kakashi, are long time old friends of the Uchiha family. They were both a part of Sasuke's parent's gang, but Orochimaru killed them around ten years ago. After that, the Uchiha gang split up, Itachi disappeared, and Iruka and Kakashi practically raised Sasuke."

Naruto was shocked, he really didn't know anything about Sasuke's family…or this whole gang thing.

"Itachi?" Sakura tapped a finger to her chin, she looked over at Hinata. "Isn't that the really hot guy who came to the house yesterday?"

Hinata nodded vigorously.

"Oh?" Karin raised her eyebrows. "You guys met Itachi?"

"Yeah, he came looking for Naruto."

"Wait," Naruto held up a hand, "You said Itachi had disappeared, where did he go?" He asked, going back to what Karin had told them.

"We don't really know. He just kind of left on bad terms with Sasuke and started his own small gang. There's only a few of them, but they're really powerful. Him and Sasuke have never really gotten along, but they both hate Orochimaru and have planned many attacks together to take him down. Remember the first day we met you, Naruto?"

"Yeah." Naruto remembered when the evil snake-like man had captured him. "Orochimaru had said something to me about you guys killing a bunch of his men on a cliffside. But they finally got to kill him, shouldn't they be glad and getting back together."

Karin chose to avoid the highway, and kept the car on side roads, away from people as she sped dangerously. "It's not that simple. Orochimaru may be dead, but his gang is still thriving. Neither of them will be satisfied until every last one of his followers is dead."

"Can we not talk about killing people?" Sakura clutched her stomach. "It makes me queasy."

Naruto made a mental note to never tell the pinkette about him killing Kabuto. "You know, I still don't know what this whole 'gang' thing even is."

Karin looked from the blond to Sakura, "We should probably wait until we get to Iruka's before we talk about that."

Naruto noticed that the suburban house did seem oddly familiar as they rolled into the driveway. Karin immediately got out of the car and climbed up the porch steps, ringing the doorbell. The Omegas followed a little more slowly, arriving at the porch right when Iruka opened the door. "Karin!" He said, a little surprised, then he looked past her, "And Naruto! Why are you guys here?"

"There's trouble, where's Kakashi?" Karin stepped inside and walked into the living room.

"Upstairs," He called and gestured for the Omegas to enter as well. "I don't think I know you two." He said, as Sakura and Hianta passed him. The girls introduced themselves and Iruka shook their hands, the Beta was a little unused to being around so many Omegas. "You're Kiba's girlfriend aren't you?" He smiled at Hinata and she blushed. "He talks about you a lot."

Kakashi and Karin came down the stairs and into the living room with the other four. "You said you don't know how many there are?" Kakashi asked, grabbing a set of keys from the coffee table and taking out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Yeah," Karin answered, "But if we know Orochimaru's gang, it has to be a lot."

The white haired man punched in a number on his phone and held it up to his ear, he looked at Karin, "I'm calling the others. You come with me and we'll head back." He walked over to the front door, slipping on his shoes.

"What's going on?" Iruka asked, confused.

"Orochimaru's at the Mountain Top." Was all Kakashi said before opening the front door.

"I'll leave them to you, Iruka." Karin said as she followed the Alpha out.

"Sh-she left." Sakura pointed towards the entrance, "But-"

"It's fine," Iruka smiled, "You guys are perfectly safe here." In the kitchen, a high pitched whistle resonated. "Does anyone want some tea?" Iruka walked over and removed the boiling kettle from the hot eye.

"Me, please." Hinata sat on a stool by the counter, Sakura mimicked her.

Naruto sighed, there was no way he could drink tea at a time like this. He sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands. The only thing he could think about was Sasuke. What if he was shot? Or worse. The blond looked down at his exposed legs, the long shirt Sasuke had given him had ridden up a little bit and exposed his upper thighs. He smiled, remembering what his mate had said to him before he left.

He hoped it wouldn't be the last.

"Hey," Iruka walked into the living room, holding two steaming cups of tea. "You should drink something, it'll calm your nerves." He sat the cup down on the coffee table in front of Naruto. "I know you're worried, I am too. But Kakashi is rounding up the others and they're going to help."

"Others?" Naruto asked, lifting his eyes to meet Iruka's.

The Beta nodded, "There are more people in Sasuke's gang than you probably know of. Many of them are around your guys' ages. But they come from families that had at one time been apart of the Uchiha group. The Hyugas, Naras, and Inuzakas are a few, plus there's Kakashi and I. Now, I haven't met everyone, but I know a few people that come over from time to time. There's Shikamaru, Ten Ten," Iruka kept count on his fingers, "Sai, Lee, Gaara, Choji, Inu, even Tsunade and Guy will help out now and then."

Even though Naruto had no idea who these people were, it somehow relieved him to know that Sasuke had so many allies. Wait.

"Did you just say Hyugas? Isn't that Hinata's last name?"

"Oh, y'know, I thought her name sounded familiar. Yeah, she's Neji's cousin, but I've never met her before because she's an Omega. Yeah, that makes sense now because Neji was really upset when he heard Kiba was dating her."

Naruto's eyes twitched. That little bitch knew all about Sasuke's gang and never even told him! He'd have to deal with her later. He shook his head, he couldn't really stay mad at her for long. "What exactly does the gang do? There are so many of you guys involved, but I don't know anything about it. Besides," Naruto touched the mark on the back of his neck. "I'm kind of invested in this whole thing now."

Iruka blinked, he was wondering why the boy smelled so strongly of Sasuke. "So you two mated, huh?" he smiled, "That's good, I was worried that boy would never find the right person. I guess I'm your mom-in-law!"

Naruto smiled too and took a sip of his tea.

Iruka's eyes turned serious, "I assume you know about how Orochimaru killed Sasuke's parents?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well, before Itachi or Sasuke were even born, the Uchiha group existed. Almost every Alpha in this whole city was a part of some gang or another and Orochimaru's and the Uchiha's were the biggest. They were also stark opposites. Orochimaru exists mostly as a drug dealer and weapons smuggler. He's basically the god of the underworld and the black-market. The Uchiha group was thought to be like the Robin Hoods. They existed to combat Orochimaru. There was a big scandal, though, around ten years ago right after Sasuke's parents were killed." He paused, and squeezed the cup in his hands.

Naruto could tell the memories were painful. He almost felt guilty for having asked.

"It was discovered that Sasuke's parents and a few of his family members were engaging in drug smuggling themselves. Instead of eradicating Orochimaru's transactions, they were interfering and stealing the drugs and weapons to sell themselves. We don't really know for how long they were doing it but when the truth was discovered, Itachi just couldn't take it and he left. The rest of us older folks decided to keep this a secret. Not even Sasuke knew until a few years ago."

Naruto recalled how Karin had told him no one knew why Itachi left. Looks like they still kept the secret of the Uchiha family's scandal from even Sasuke's followers.

"Itachi turned down a pretty dark path after he left. He owns several private night clubs and is the host to almost all illegal trading within the city."

"What? He owns night clubs?" Naruto was shocked.

Iruka nodded. "That's where he does his illegal business away from the eyes of police."

"What about Sasuke?" The blond gulped, he didn't really know what to think. He had already expected Sasuke to be some evil overlord, but he wasn't entirely sure if he could accept that if it was fact.

The brown haired man sighed. "Sasuke…It's complicated. When he got older, he devoted much of his time to finding Orochimaru. That snake bastard always evaded him somehow, I guess he never saw an interest in coming out and fighting a revenge-seeking kid." Iruka took another sip of coffee and cleared his throat. "He had Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and others following him around that time. But when Kakashi and I told him about what his parents really did, he kind of lost it like Itachi had. He gathered a few more members to his group: Kankura, Temari, Gaara, Karin, and Suigetsu. Then started investing in the underworld as well. I'm not entirely sure what he's been doing but I do know he is interfering with Orochimaru's work much like his parents had. Recently, only a few of his old friends are still with him all the time. I guess the others didn't like the work he's doing now." Iruka looked over at Naruto.

The blond's eyes were downcast. He felt sorry for his mate. It was like Sasuke was lost and didn't know what he was doing. He could only imagine what Sasuke had felt believing that his parents were good people his whole life before being told that they were actually the very thing he hated the most. That must have really messed with his head. Naruto sighed, he really wanted to see his Alpha.

"I hope you can help get him back on the right path, Naruto." Iruka smiled at the boy, "I think you showed up at just the right time and I'm glad you're both already mated. He might try to do the right thing in order to keep you safe."

"I don't think he wants to be doing bad things." Naruto bit his lower lip. "He may be confused, but Sasuke is too smart."

"You're right. He is really smart."

Naruto rose from his seat and picked up the cup of tea, "Hey Hinata," he called sarcastically, "Do you have something you want to explain to me?"

* * *

One man stepped forward from the tight circle they held around the Alphas. "I know you, you're Sasuke Uchiha." He laughed, "Looky here boys, Uchiha came right to us!"

The other men laughed. A few more joined the circle, leaving their lookout posts. Neji reached a hand into his back pocket and pressed a button on his phone while the guards were distracted.

"Should we kill him here?" One man asked, he had his gun trained on Neji.

"No. Orochimaru specifically said he wanted to be the one to kill him." The other answered.

Sasuke drew his eyebrows in. "Orochimaru is dead."

The same man laughed again, "That's what you'd like to think."

"He's alive." Another man said, "You're brother is a lousy shot."

"You're lying." Neji said, gritting his teeth. Itachi had specifically said he killed Orochimaru. There's no way he'd lie, right?

"If Orochimaru is alive," Sasuke pondered, "Why isn't his pale ass here?"

"Because he's getting revenge on the man who almost killed him."

"He sent us to come find you and that dumb Omega. He's pretty pissed about him killing Kabuto."

Sasuke's eyes widened. No. No way.

Through his peripheral vision, he spotted Kankuro just as he snuck up behind a guard and shoved his weight into him. The guard stumbled forward and knocked into another man that had his gun trained on Neji. Seizing the moment, Sasuke fired his gun at the dick in front of him, then instantly fired again at the man next to him. Neji did the same, kicking one man in the chest before aiming and firing. The other guards let out a barrage of gunshots just as the Sasuke and the others raced around the front of a car. Neji cried out in pain and fell over onto Kankuro, blood instantly soaking his left calf. More gun shots came from the other side of the cars as more men appeared from inside cars and emerged from the forest.

All four of them huddled between the tail end of a truck and the front of another car with guards closing in. "Shit!" Sasuke hissed, his own shoulder bleeding. That dick in front of him had reflex fired right when Sasuke killed him. Fuck.

"I called the others," Neji yelled over the gunfire as he clutched at his leg. The back windshield to the truck burst into pieces as men fired at them and quickly approached their sides. Kankuro took a gun from Neji and shot two men coming up too close. Sasuke laid on his stomach and looked underneath the car in front of him. He saw multiple pairs of shoes on the other side. He brought his gun up and fired at the unsuspecting feet. Men cried out in pain and fell over, as their heads came into view, he shot them.

"Sasuke!" Temari cried out. Pain exploding in Sasuke's back, he turned over just as Kankuro shot the man that had snuck up from behind.

"We're running out of bullets!" Kankuro yelled as he inserted another clip into his semiautomatic.

A loud boom shook the ground and rang in the four Alpha's ears. Then the repeated blasts of a loud gun followed. Sasuke looked around the front of the car, Orochimaru's men were all facing the other way, shooting into a cloud of dust. "It's The Tank. Let's go." He stood up, gritting his teeth at the pain, and they ran towards the chaos.

 **SO MUCH DRAMA!**

 **Sorry there was a lot of dialogue and stuff this time. But now you guys know what the gangs mean and everything (This is half way thanks to a review I read about one of you saying you didn't know what the gangs were even for) I was like 'oh yeah, I should probably explain that lol'**

 **OMG Orochimaru is alive! I hope Itachi and Naruto will be okay!**

 **Also, more characters will soon appear, yay!**

 **Thanks for readdddinnngggg**


	11. Chapter 105 Author's Note

Chapter 10.5 Author's Note

Hey everyone! FallingDay here!

It's been a while and I got caught up with life and never finished out this story. Well, the other day I received a message on my phone that people were still reading this story and asking for more chapters, I have some down time and thought why the hell not? So, guess what? I figured this story needed an epic conclusion. I reread all of my writing and saw a lot of, well, mistakes and inconsistencies. I'm too lazy to go back and fix them but hopefully the next chapters will be better. I'm working on them now and you can expect an update as early as tonight. Super excited to see what you all think!


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm BACK**

 **You might want to read the last chapter to get caught up on everything otherwise here is a quick review:**

 **-Naruto and Sasuke are finally mates!**

 **-Orochimaru's men came to Sasuke's house but the Omegas got out safely and are at Iruka's house.**

 **-Kakashi is on his way to help Sasuke with his friends**

 **-Iruka told Naruto about Sasuke's past (see chapter 10 for details)**

 **-Temari and Kankuro were undercover spies in Orochimaru's gang for years.**

 **-At the end of the last chapter Neji was shot in his left leg and Sasuke was shot in the shoulder and lower back**

 **-Oh yeah and OROCHIMARU IS ALIVE AND IS GOING AFTER ITACHI FIRST**

 **Anyways, happy reading!**

Chapter Motherfucking Eleven

The air was surging with so much hatred it was almost tangible. The older Uchiha glared up at the man standing over him. This had to be the first time that Itachi was reduced to sitting on his knees in front of his enemy. It was humiliating and infuriating at the same time. Behind him, his men lay in puddles of their own blood—he could only hope they were alive. He clenched his jaw, his glare deepening as a smile stretched across his enemy's face.

"Orochimaru." The name was like acid on the Uchiha's tongue.

The snake-like man chuckled, "Did you miss me Ita-baby?" He pursed his lips and cooed down at the man before raising a foot and kicking him in the stomach.

Itachi groaned and coughed, clutching his abdomen.

Orochimaru squatted and assumed eye level with the raven. "Before we meet up with that pretty little blond Omega, maybe I should thank you for this," He ran a finger over a white bandage taped around his own ear and partially on his cheek. "The doctor said it will leave a scar but I think it's a good price to pay instead of dying." The pale demon took out a gun from his belt and aimed it at the helpless Uchiha. "Let's see who looks better with it."

* * *

Kiba looked down at the phone vibrating in his hand, "Shit! Suigetsu that's the signal!"

The white haired gang member smirked, exposing his oddly pointed teeth and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. With Kiba holding onto the back of the driver's seat, the Tank's tires screeched loudly as the car started backwards and out of the garage. Suigetsu jerked the steering wheel, affectively whipping the tail end of the car around, and changed gears before peeling down the gravel driveway. He headed towards the sound of gunshots and men yelling, too soon he arrived at the line of cars. Kiba stood and opened the hatch on the roof that doubled as a small ladder. He pulled himself up, securing his feet on the ladder rung and grabbed the handle to the large machine gun before firing a spray of bullets into the puny soldiers below. Men dropped like flies as he waved the gun in an arcing motion. Bullets ricocheted off the exterior of the tank as Orochimaru's men shot in a feeble attempt to deter the Alphas. The dog lover saw from his peripheral as his friends slowly sneaked around the side of the van in front of them. He made eye contact with Sasuke before peppering the ground in bullets causing dust to billow up and offer cover for the injured Alphas to quickly run over to the Tank. Flinging open the back of the car, Sasuke, Neji, Kankuro, and Temari all safely threw themselves inside, securing the door behind them.

"Everyone alive?" Suigetsu called from the drivers seat.

"Barely." Temari answered and grabbed a first aid kit off one of the shelves before turning to Neji who had already made a considerable sized puddle of blood on the car floor.

"Get in, Kiba!" Sasuke yanked on the Alpha's legs that were secured on the ladder. The dog lover growled and jumped back in the car, securing the hatch on the roof.

"What'd you do that for? I was killing all of them!"

"We need to get out of here, now!" Sasuke yelled, "Orochimaru is alive, one of his followers said he was going to kill Itachi then he's going after Naruto."

"What?!" Kiba shouted, "Then we need to get to Iruka's!"

"No," Neji winced, his wound burning from the ointment Temari was spreading on it. "They shouldn't know about Iruka's house. They'll think the Omegas are with us…Orochimaru will be coming here next."

"I thought that was an unusually small amount of guys out there." Kiba swallowed thickly. "When Orochimaru gets here, he'll definitely have the rest of his gang with him."

"In other words?" Suigetsu looked back at his wounded and tired friends.

"We're in some deep shit." Kankuro pointed out the front windshield, "Look."

Farther down the mountain, dust blew into the air with the onslaught of an approaching armada.

"Fuck!" Temari cursed, "They're already here?!"

"Weren't you a part of their gang until a minute ago?" Kiba looked at her disbelievingly, "Shouldn't you be the one telling us about their plans and shit?"

"They don't tell low ranked gang members anything." Kankuro shook his head.

Sasuke looked out at the impending war. He knew from the beginning that they would be out numbered, but he had hoped many of Orochimaru's followers would've left or at least been disheartened by the death of their leader. But the snake-like man being alive changed everything. His gang will be rearing to get revenge. The raven haired Alpha clenched his jaw and tried not to think about his brother yet. Normally, he would run away from this fight, recuperate at Iruka's and gather some more of his gang to help him. But he couldn't lead Orochimaru to the Omegas, even if they tried to run away and go anywhere they would be caught eventually. The snake had his coils all over this city, no matter where they turn they'll only become wrapped deeper in them.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu shook the raven's shoulder. "Now's not the time to day dream, they're getting closer! What do you want us to do?"

The car was quiet, save for the thundering of dozens of wheels stampeding up the mountain towards them. "We can't run." Sasuke finally decided. "We're out numbered but we knew that already. Our only chance is the cliff."

"Well, it was our plan from the beginning for a reason." Neji smirked.

Kiba chuckled and climbed into the passenger seat, "Good ol' plan A!"

"Wait until they see us Suigetsu." Sasuke held firmly onto the driver's seat. "The rest of you hold onto something!" The three sitting openly in the back grabbed onto the shelves.

"Wait." Sasuke said calmly. The dust cloud coming ever so closer to the peak of the hill. "Wait."

Suigetsu's foot hovered over the gas pedal.

"Wait."

Warning shots could be heard tearing through foliage and whizzing in the air. Just as the first of the cars crested the hill and immediately zeroed aim onto the Tank and the other abandoned vehicles that were once theirs.

"NOW!"

Suigetsu slammed the pedal to the floor, the tires spinning in the dry soil before lurching them to a zooming start going in reverse.

Kankuro yelled, "Shouldn't you be going the other way!"

"Nope!" Suigetsu laughed hysterically as he could use only his side view mirrors for direction.

Now having spotted them, Orochimaru's men increased their pace, using the heavily armored car at the front of their brigade, it barreled through the abandoned ones, clearing a path for the rest of the onslaught. The line of dark vehicles were hot on the Tank' tail, and with Sasuke's car at the disadvantage of going backwards it was only a matter of time before Orochimaru's men caught up.

Suigetsu didn't relent on the gas, however, rolling down the driver's window, he stuck his head out to see better. Swerving off the one way road and into a dried ravine. Finally with a little more room he quickly cut the wheel and turned around, putting the car back into drive and continuing his race across the mountain. Orochimaru's scourge of cars continued their relentless chase, now growing increasingly closer. The foliage began to thicken as the river bed narrowed, the Tank had no issue ramming through the shrubbery but the SUVs behind them slowed in their bumpy pace slightly.

Ammo and guns clattered off the shelves in the Tank as everyone held on, the foliage becoming almost too thick to continue. "We're almost there! Get ready to jump!" Sasuke opened the back of the car and Kiba and Suigetsu unbuckled from their seats.

"Excuse me, what?!" Temari screeched, holding onto the shelf leg for dear life.

"Grab a gun!" Sasuke called as he slung a new weapon over his shoulder and shoved some ammo into his boots.

"Ready?" Suigetsu called.

"We're ready!" Sasuke answered, grabbing hold of Temari's arm. Kankuro held firmly onto Neji's weak side.

Suigetsu looked out his widow, and took his foot of the gas, behind him, Orochimaru's onslaught roared dangerously close to the Tank, before they could crash into it, Suigetsu slammed onto the gas, tires skittering before the vehicle broke through the overhanging limbs and large shrubs. There was a split second of weightlessness as the car flew into the air, the ground dropping immediately off into the cliffside of the mountain. Sasuke and the group jumped from the Tank a mere fraction of a second before the car nose-dived. They landed split on both sides of the ravine but immediately rolled into the underbrush as Orochimaru's cars careened unknowingly to their demise one after the other. It wasn't until the sixth car had broken enough of the surrounding foliage after it's death dive did the other cars see the cliff's edge. One more car was unlucky enough to not be able to stop in time before also joining the burning pile of bodies at the base below, but once the line of cars stopped for good, Sasuke and the gang picked themselves up and continued their race on foot. Suigetsu had to first run across the ravine before continuing after the others on the opposite side, slightly behind them.

"Now what?!" Kankuro yelled at the back of Sasuke's head, he was practically dragging Neji who could barely keep his eyes open.

"Hopefully we lose them in the forest and get back to the house!" Sasuke called back as he jumped over a fallen tree.

Behind them, they could hear Orochimaru's men as they exited their cars and ran into the forest.

"Ah fuck this!" Kankuro stopped half dragging Neji and quickly lifted him onto his back. "It's a good thing you're skinny." He pointed out as he continued to follow the others.

The group ran through the forest, panting, bleeding, and hoping that Orochimaru hadn't been able to double back and cut them off. After jumping down a rock ledge they finally broke through the tree line and back onto the dirt road, a little lower than where the abandoned cars were. Quickly, they crossed the road and headed up hill towards the Mountain Top house, thankful no one was left to guard the road's edge.

As the house came into view, the group seemed to simultaneously sigh with relief, and Sasuke winced at the pain he was just beginning to feel in his shoulder and leg. The gang jogged through the tall grass in the back yard and towards the back door, it didn't look like Orochimaru had found the house yet. Sasuke slid the glass door open and entered, holding his gun at attention just in case. But it was no use.

The metallic end of a barrel was pressed against his temple. Sasuke looked, his jaw clenched, as the snake himself smiled at him endearingly. "Did you really think I wouldn't be able to find this place, Sasuke?" Behind them, more lackeys emerged from around the house, guns trained on the rest of Sasuke's small gang.

"Well," Sasuke smirked, and lowered his weapon, "I had hoped you were sent flying over the cliff with the other half of your men."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, his smile disappearing. "I heard about that cute trick you pulled. You might've even been able to escape if you hadn't come back here." The snake kicked the back of Sasuke's knees causing them to buckle and send the Raven down on them. The rest of his gang was also filed into the house and sat on their knees, besides Neji who was already passed out and laid on the floor.

Orochimaru's gun moved from Sasuke's temple, to his forehead where he could watch the raven's expressions. "So, Sasuke, why did you come back to the house?"

He continued, "Was it perhaps because you left something? Like that yellow haired Omega?"

Neji was right, Orochimaru didn't know that the Omegas had escaped to Iruka's. Sasuke felt a little relief, but he made sure not to show it. "How did you find this place anyways?" It was a safe house for a reason. Invisible on every satellite. They may have been able to find their way to the mountain because of the cell phone tracking. But they shouldn't have been able to find the house itself.

"It's a little something I like to call intuition, my boy. You and I think a lot more alike than you know."

Gotta keep stalling. Gotta find a way to escape. Although, escape was looking pretty impossible. All of his gang members were on their knees behind them, each with their own personal gun trained to their heads.

"What did you do with Itachi?"

"Oh you mean the annoyance of an older brother you have?" Orochimaru snarled, "He gave me this," he showed Sasuke the bandage on his face, now slightly stained with blood from the unhealed wound beneath. "So I returned the favor," There was a pause in his words as a smile creeped up his pale face once again. "with interest." The snake chuckled as the rest of his lackeys in the room joined in with their own maniacal laughter. Another one of Orochimaru's men stepped into the room then, cutting the laughter short.

"Sir, we've searched the house but have not found the Omega."

"What?" The snake hissed and bent down to Sasuke, shoving the end of his gun into the bloody patch on his shoulder, Sasuke yelled in pain. "Where is he, hm?" He jammed the gun further into the skin.

Sasuke grinded his teeth at the pain, but smirked, his eyes looking up at the pissed off man. "Fuck. You."

The snake's eyes widened with rage and he pulled back from the raven before pointing his handgun at Kiba's head next to him. "Maybe you'll be more reasonable." He looked at the shaggy haired man, "Tell me where Naruto the Omega is and I wont kill you."

Kiba looked at the gun, but all he saw was Hinata. She was probably sitting on the couch at Iruka's next to Naruto and worrying her head off. She was always so worried. Kiba gave the same smirk as his leader did to the snake above him. The poor bastard really picked the wrong person to get info out of. He would never give away where Hinata was.

"Fuck. Y-" Orochimaru pulled the trigger before Kiba could finish.

Kiba fell on his side, his heart beating wildly.

Sasuke held himself above him, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth as a deep red began to spread from his chest.

Sasuke crumpled on top of the dog lover.

"Sasuke!" Kiba cried.

Orochimaru clicked his tongue. "I was hoping to not kill him until after he saw the Omega boy die." The snake lowered his gun and turned towards the garage door. "Oh well, finish this off here, boys."

"Yes, sir!"

The pale faced demon left through the garage, leaving the rest of Sasuke's gang to meet their fate. Temari looked up at the lackey holding the gun above her. "Do I get a last will and statement?" She asked sarcastically.

"Shut up." The man replied, "on three, men." The other lackeys nodded and held their guns to the gang members' heads. "one."

Kankuro took a deep breath. Suigetsu only stared at the ground.

"Two."

Kiba bit back tears as he felt Sasuke's body already going cold above his, no doubt his would be doing the same in a moment.

"Three."

Glass shattered and the five lackeys that were huddled around Sasuke and the group dropped like rag dolls.

The room was motionless.

There was a solid three seconds before more gunfire erupted from outside the house. Men were yelling out orders and bombs going off, shaking the house's foundation. As Temari and the others confusingly picked themselves up, a familiar face ran in through the back door.

"Karin!" Suigetsu smiled.

Another person entered behind her, he wore a mask covering his whole face except his eyes. "And Kakashi?" Suigetsu continued, but his pitch rose in question at seeing the older man.

"Heard you needed some help." There was a smile in Kakashi's voice. He bent over Sasuke and put two fingers to his neck. "Looks like we were almost too late."

"Is he ok?" Karin asked as she helped Kiba sit up with Sasuke's weight on him.

"He's alive, but not for much longer. We got to move now." Kakashi slung the young raven over his shoulder. "Kiba, grab Neji."

"I got him," Kankuro already was hoisting the Alpha onto his back.

The group followed Kakashi as he quickly walked them through the garage and onto the driveway.

Bodies lay scattered over the gravel and in the distance, the last of Orochimaru's gang retreated down the mountain.

"Alright! Yeah! We win again, Lee!"

"Yeah! Guy Sensei! You're so cool!"

"Would you two shut the hell up already? Ugh, this is such a drag."

* * *

"Orochimaru, sir, we were able to retreat but most of our men were taken out. What would you like us to do?"

The snake-like man looked down at his gun in his hand, slightly sprayed in the blood of Sasuke Uchiha. "Those men that showed up. They were from the Uchiha gang." Orochimaru hummed in contemplation. "Kakashi was with them. But Iruka Umino wasn't. And Naruto the Omega wasn't either." The snake demon smiled and held the gun to his lips, licking off the droplets of blood. "Turn here," he called up to his driver. "I'd like to pay a visit to an old friend."

 **UGH that was hard as balls to write. I just wanted to see my little Naruto again but I didn't get to put him in this chapter.**

 **aaaand as far as the reason why it took me so long to update, wellllllll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:3**

 **Till next chapter!**

 **Lol dont hate me, I'm fragile**


End file.
